Unexpected Babysitting
by WindGoddess
Summary: What happens when the Starlights return early & a 5 year old messes wLita & Ami's picnic?..Amara & Seiya get stuck babysitting! Will Amara & Seiya beable to hold out & put up weachother possibly become more than friends or a nightmare Updated ch6
1. The starlights return

Unexpected Babysitting  
  
  
By: Windgoddess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon please don't sue! "" = talking 

' ' = thinking  
  
(Flora Lake is something I made up if it's really somewhere please don't sue I didn't know!! And Flora stands for the roman goddess of flowers) 

And I changed this chapter just a tad, besides spacing it out as well Amara and Seiya are 19 not 17.  


~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: The Starlights Return

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again it was coming to the day that Amara dreaded the most. The day that the Starlights would return. Amara sighed as she looked at the calendar. 

"Well, once again those annoying Starlights are coming back." 

'Hmm at least I don't have to see their ugly faces till Friday!' She thought to herself. 

"Mara-mama!" Hotaru screeched from across the room completely startling Amara. 

"What? What? What, is it?" Amara said with a shocked tone, much to Hotaru's surprise. 

"Oh, sorry Mara-mama I just wanted to see if you were up here." Hotaru replied innocently. 

"Amara, Amara!" Michelle yelled while running up the stairs to the room. 

Amara sighed, put her hand on her head and said, "I think this is going to be a long day!" 

"Amara, guess what Serena just told me. the Starlights are going to return. TODAY!!" 

"WHAT?! But today's only Wednesday!" Amara shouted with disbelief. 

"Well, they were told that they could come down sooner because Princess Kakyuu-hyme wouldn't need them for a little while." Trista replied calmly, also appearing in the room. 

"Well then" Hotaru cut in. 

"Wont we need to go meet them soon?" She said with questioning eyes. 

"Yes" "No!" Amara blurted out interrupting Michelle. 

"If you want to go you guys can go but I'm not going!"  
  
"Really, Mara-mama?" Hotaru questioned with big violet watery eyes. 

Amara quickly glanced from Hotaru's watery, pleading eyes to Michelle and Trista, which were already doing their techniques as well. Trista proceeded waiting with her hands on her hips and a daring look in her eyes staring at Amara. And Michelle was using her sweet puppy dog eyes soon followed by those hard worked on crocodile tears. 

Feeling quite a bit uneasy Amara took a step back and kept trying to keep herself from giving in. But a pair of pleading eyes from those two and a death glare from Trista was enough to make even the toughest of people give in. 

"Fine, but why do I have come anyway?" Amara finally questioned. 

"Because. it's your duty as a senshi to show up to greet them with us."

"Plus the bus isn't running today and we'd need a ride there." Hotaru added in to Michelle's little speech and with one last sigh Amara picked up her car keys and headed downstairs to wait for Trista, Hotaru, and Michelle in the car. 

"Don't worry we'll be right down." Michelle yelled right before hearing the front door close. 

"Well that went well." Hotaru giggled. 

"Yes it did go well Hotaru, but now we just need to find some way to get Amara to lighten up to the Starlights some how." Michelle said wearily. 

"Come on you two we can plan something later but right now we have to get going." Trista said rushing them down the stairs and out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So were am I headed?" Amara called to Michelle which was sitting beside her. 

"Umm. turn here, your going to Flora Lake." 

"Ok but what are we going to do after we meet up with everyone?" Amara questioned blandly. 

"Well Ami and Lita said that they're gonna have a picnic at the top of one of the hills once everyone arrives." Michelle said with a thoughtful smile. 

"Yay! I can't wait!" Hotaru squealed from the back seat. 

"I'm sure you can't." Amara said with a slight smile. 

No-one really noticed Michelle's quickening silence though. At least not over Hotaru's giggling. 

'Oh, how am I going to get Amara to lighten up to those three especially Seiya! Maybe if we stuck the four of them some where for awhile.' 

"Michi-mama?" 

'Or maybe if we all just left them alone?' Michelle thought. 

"Michi-mama?" 

"I'll take care of this." Amara said with a widening grin. 

"Wait! Hotaru don't ever do this unless it's absolutely necessary and Amara not to hard it does hurt you know." Trista said well aware of what Amara was about to do since she had done it to her this morning. 

Hotaru just watched quietly as Amara slowly snuck up behind the car to the other side and then she stopped behind Michelle. She then raised one hand with another grin on her face and flicked Michelle on the ear. 

"Oww! What was that for?!" Michelle shouted glaring at Amara, when her glare was interrupted by small snickers and short laughs coming from behind her and not much to there surprise it was Hotaru. 

"Let's go you three it's almost time." Trista said with a smile on her face still looking at the shocked Michelle before her.

"Alright." Amara sighed her smile fading. 

Before anyone had even realized Hotaru was missing they spotted her far in front of them already standing on one of the hills overlooking the lake. 

"Come on slow pokes I see them." Hotaru yelled playfully waving her hands. 

"We're coming." Amara yelled starting to run to Hotaru with a slim smile. 

Once Amara, Trista, and Michelle got up to the top of the hill they stopped to catch there breath's but also to see how beautiful Flora Lake really was. Almost no one is ever really there most of the time and the lake is always clean and sparkling, to Michelle's liking, surrounded by light flowerbeds. 

Just like the lake, the grass is nice and neat but cut just right to match the flowers height plus the tree's are always full of life. But most importantly and Hotaru's favorite part is the hills are smooth, making it easy for someone to role down one without getting hurt. 

This is the scouts, Starlights, and the Outers absolute favorite place to be. It's almost like it's there's because there's never any people around. Suddenly a soft breeze swayed everything including Amara's hair making her smile, happy to feel the breeze being the senshi of the wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooo, is that the food for the picnic Ami? It looks good!" Hotaru said excitedly. 

"Yes it is Hotaru and thank you, Lita helped me with everything." Ami replied putting down the last of the cups and filling it with another drink. 

"I agree with you Hotaru." Serena said starting to drool. 

"It does look good! Hey? Michelle, Trista, where's Amara?" Serena asked glancing back and forth quickly. 

"She's up there." Michelle replied pointing to the top of the hill. 

But everyone had been so busy talking including Darien that no one had noticed the three stars streaking across the sky. Amara only didn't notice since she had her eye's closed but if she would have opened them she would have realized that one of those stars were headed strait for her and that the other two had already landed near the picnic table forming into Taiki and Yaten. Who were now walking towards the group of girls and Darien. 

"HEY!" Mina yelled excitedly pouncing on Yaten. 

"Uh...hi." Yaten replied now lying on the ground looking up at the blue eyed blonde. 

All the laughter that was now coming from the rest of the girls had caused Amara to open her eye's but not in time. The star which was now Seiya had just crashed right into her causing them both to tumble down the other side of the hill. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Amara managed to yell still rolling down the hill tangled with Seiya. 

"Hey, wasn't that Mara-mama?" Hotaru said looking at the group. 

"Uh-oh!" Everyone said in unison running up the hill and starting downwards to the two at the bottom. 

"GET OFF ME!" Amara yelled at Seiya who was sprawled out across her. 

"S..Sorry!" Seiya replied trying to get his balance back. 

"Why don't you watch were your landing!" 

"Ok ok Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I just wasn't paying attention." Seiya replied still to dizzy to get up. 

"And will you GET UP ALREADY before I kick you!" she shouted. 

"Oh sorry." Seiya said and quickly but wearily got off of Amara. 

"Are you guys ok?" Michelle questioned the two, which were still both lying on the ground. 

"Yeah I'm ok." Both of them said causing a threatening glare from Amara to Seiya making him flinch. 

Soon everyone was standing over them in a circle just watching as they slowly started to get up. 

"Uh... I could use a hand here please." Amara stated. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Michelle replied as they all started to help them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the picnic table a little boy had wandered over to the table that was full of food but not a person was insight. The boy was about five so naturally the sight amazed him but when he spotted Ami's shinny lab kit he just couldn't help himself, he grabbed a bunch of the different colored tubes of liquid and started pouring them into the cups. Then he mixed them all up, grabbed one of Lita's cookies and ran away laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on you guys once you get to the picnic table you can eat!" 

"And sit down Serena." 

"Yeah that to Trista but mainly EAT!" 

"Why don't you come help me hold up Seiya so you can stuff your big mouth sooner, Serena!" Rei remarked struggling to get Seiya down the hill to the table. 

"Ok... hey wait a minute, that was an insult! You can carry him on your own for that!" 

"Fine, be that way you're the one that will have to wait longer." Rei said sarcastically. 

"Oh, hand him here." Taiki said in frustration. 

"Ok." Rei replied and pushed Seiya over to Taiki. 

"Gezze, I'm not some toy doll here take it easy." Seiya whined as he stumbled over to Taiki. 

Amara enjoying the little show started to grin and no one noticed because she was walking behind the group. 

"Finally we're here!" Serena smiled. 

Amara and Seiya were the first to sit down but they didn't pick up their drinks yet. 

"Oh YUM, these cookies are sooo GOOD Lita!" Serena cried out swinging her arms. 

"Thank you!" 

"Hey! Serena, I'm soaked!" Yaten yelled. 

"Oh, sorry Yaten." 

Serena once again wasn't watching what she was doing and she knocked over both Amara and Seiya's cups, right into Yaten's lap. 

Amara just got up and walked down another hill right next to their table and sat at the bottom looking into the lake. 

Seiya was the only one that noticed Amara was gone and started to get up thinking this could be his chance to try and get her to lighten up to him, but before continuing he glanced back to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't, instead they were all busy talking, drinking, and cleaning up the rest of Yaten's clothes as best they could. 

So he continued to walk towards the slope of the hill but tripped over a rock and started tumbling for the second time down a hill and once again he slammed into Amara toppling her over. 

"What is with you?!" Amara shouted noticing Seiya had knocked her down. 

"Not even Serena's this clumsy, that's the second time in one day!" Amara yelled at Seiya, which was once again sprawled across her. 

"Sorry again but I tripped over something and fell." 

"Well you really need to start watching were you're going." Amara said starting to calm down with a slight breeze. 

"Yeah I guess I should start to pay more attention." 

"Hey Seiya, I've got something that you can pay more attention to..." 

"What?" Seiya questioned blindly. 

"How about the fact that you're STILL ON TOP OF ME!" Amara yelled in his ear. 

"Ow ow ow...sorry." Seiya managed out still rubbing his ear and getting off of Amara. 

"Yeah, yeah lets just go get something to eat." 

"Ok." Seiya said and followed Amara up the hill.  
  
  
  
Ok that's the first chapter and don't worry I already have up to some of chapter 4 written I just have to type it which might take a bit but I'll try to type it soon. PLEASE review and tell me what you think k?! And thanks so much to my friend Amara who helped me figure out how to put my fanfics on the site!!! : P And just for the note Seiya isn't after Serena there just friends and Amara and Michelle aren't with each other there simply 

cousins!  
  
Love ya's Amara ^_^ 


	2. Kids? Uh oh

**Unexpected Babysitting**

Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer had a problem and then I got really sick so I couldn't work on updating but thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry, I'll space it this time, hope you understand it better now. Also Ana I know what you mean about being in and out of character but as a warning every once in awhile one of them will get out of character but I'll try my best!_ And they don't really remember to much of when they were older that's why Ami question's Amara. _Ok onto the next chapie peeps read on!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! *sob* :(

****

Hint: when the "kids" talk most of the time the misspelled words are done with w's which stand for r's but sometimes that's not the case. Ex: Cawe=care fouw=four

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

Chapter 2: Kids? Uh-oh

Once they both reached the top of the hill they couldn't do anything but stare at their group of friends which were still eating. "Amara do you see what I see?"

"If you mean that all of our friends are now little children then yes."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just me because of all that rolling."

"What are we gonna do Amara?"

"How about find out what happened." Amara replied sarcastically walking closer to the children. 

"Hi" Amara said smiling at the kids.

"Hello" Everyone replied except Serena which was to busy stuffing her face to notice anyone was there.

"Excuse me awe you the ones taking cawe of us because if not then we'we not supposed to talk to you." Ami remarked.

"Umm... Yes we are the one's taking care of you. I'm Amara and this is Seiya. Now would you mind telling me how old you all are?"

"Sure" Mina said. "We'we all the same age fouw. Now can I ask you a few questions?" Mina requested. 

"Certainly."

"Yay!" She yelled clapping her hands. "Ok how owed awe you two?"

"I'm seventeen and so is Amara." Seiya responded.

"Well awe you two mawwied?"

"NO!" They both shouted startling Serena and making everyone else laugh but still take the precaution of stepping back a bit. 

"Well awe you guys even fwiends?" 

"No." "Sorta" Amara and Seiya replied one after another.

"Then what's up wif the bofe of you cuz if you'we not fwiends and you'we not mawwied then how do you guys know each uver?" 

"Yeah?!" Hotaru and Michelle commented from the other side of the table.

Looking back and forth at the eleven children which were now staring at Seiya questioningly he tried to think of something quick.

"Umm... she's my.. GIRLFRIEND!" Seiya blurted out.

"YOUR WHAT!?" Amara shouted at Seiya glaring harshly at him causing him to choke on his upcoming words at first.

"Umm... kids will you excuse us a minute?" Seiya questioned nervously.

"Oh ok." Mina sighed still full of questions.

Seiya then quickly grabbed Amara and pulled her out of hearing distance of the children which were know all talking amongst themselfs laughing and giggling mischievously making Seiya even more uneasy knowing that that group of friends grown could cause a lot of mischief but as four year olds he didn't want to even think about it.

"Ok Seiya what's the big idea you're lucky that those children are there or I would have already finished killing you!" Amara shouted angrily slapping Seiya.

"Ok I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything and I didn't know what else to say just hear me out ok?" Seiya replied rubbing his face. 

"Fine but it better be good Seiya or else!" Amara responded angrily crossing her arms. 

With a quick gulp Seiya began talking.

"Ok to make things easier firstly, because I figured if the two of us are supposedly together it might be easier to answer some of there questions because I kind of doubt that they'll stop questioning us for awhile and second because we are gonna end up walking around with eleven kids here Amara it would kinda be easier to take care of nosy people this way as well." Seiya finished hoping that was good enough for her.

"I guess your right." Amara sighed giving in. "Well come on then, were gonna have to keep an eye on them." Amara reminded.

"Ok" Seiya replied walking up behind Amara.

'I think I'm gonna have some fun with this!' Seiya thought to himself with a smile.

Once they both got back to the kids Mina was once again starting to ask questions. "So, have you two eva kissed befow?"

"Uhh...." 'What am I supposed to say I don't want her to get even madder at me for a stupid comment again!'Seiya thought glancing at Amara.

"Well have you? Cuz evewy boyfwiend and girlfwiend I know of has?!" Mina remarked. 

'What am I supposed to do know? Uh.. I really wish Mina wasn't so nosy! Now I know how the girls feel. Well maybe if I say yes she'll stop questioning us. ' Amara thought.

Taking in a breath Amara replied, "Yes we have." surprising Seiya. 

"Weally wow you two must weally like eachova then."

"Yes we do." Seiya responded taking a step closer to Amara but still keeping out of her hitting range.

Yaten which was getting bored of all the mushy talk decided to make things more interesting.

"Then kiss her now!" Yaten yelled from the other side of the table.

"WHAT?" Seiya jumped. "Stupid Yaten he always knows how to put me in a bad spot even as a kid." Seiya grumbled.

"YEAH, KISS HER!" Mina shouted along with the other girls.

Amara was starting to become red but quickly regained herself.

"Come on Seiya you guys even said that you both weally like eachova." Rei commented.

"B...But..." 

"Do It! Do it!" All the kids started chanting and beating on the table. 

"We won't tell no-body." Hotaru tried to reinsure.

'Great know what did I get myself into? I should have said we haven't kissed before... but knowing Mina she probably would have done this to me anyway if Yaten didn't think of it first!' Amara sighed.

"Ok if you two don't kiss soon me and Sewena awe gonna cwy." Mina interrupted.

'Oh no. What do I do? I don't know which ones worse there crying or a beating from Amara.' Seiya thought when he was interrupted by Mina and Serena crying and wailing as loud as they could. Which started causing an unpleasant chain as Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru started crying from how loud Serena and Mina were becoming.

While the boys continued banging on the table and chanting louder and louder.

"Ok, ok but if I kiss her will you all be quiet?!" Seiya shouted holding his ears.

"Of course." Mina happily said cutting off her crying.

'Seiya I'm gonna KILL you for this!' Amara thought angrily deciding it was his fault for saying they were boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place.

'Ok I'm going to assume she's gonna beat me up for this later but I'm still gonna have my fun with this!' Seiya thought mischievously and turned to Amara.

"Sorry but there's obviously no other way." Seiya replied trying to seem sympathetic.

"Just do this quick and get it over with." Amara replied harshly making Seiya think twice about his decision but he kept it anyway.

Amara just sighed in defeat and closed her eyes hoping it would all end quickly while everyone quieted down to watch making Seiya feel even more uncomfortable but he still grabbed her hands just incase she tried to hit him, leaned forwards, and kissed her. But Seiya stayed kissing Amara longer then she'd expected getting her angrier because she realized he was taking advantage of their unfortunate situation and could only think of one way to get him off her. She kicked him in the shin since all the kids were looking at there faces.

"OW, ow, ow!" Seiya yelled falling to the floor grabbing his ankle.

"Huh, what's wong with you? Mina asked looking at Seiya.

"Yeah and why is you'we face so wed?" Darien questioned Amara.

"I um... twisted my ankle." Seiya said looking at Amara.

"Standing up?" Ami curiously questioned.

"Umm...."

"Oh well." Mina cut in. "Still why is you'we face so wed Amawa?" She questioned again.

"Uh... I umm... was getting hot." Amara replied glancing at Seiya witch was trying not to laugh at her crimsoned face.

"When you get hot you'we face tuwns wed?" Taiki questioned looking at Amara.

"Uhh...."

"Hey, know that you say that I am stawting to get hot!" Yaten said jumping up from the table. 

"I know! Lets go swimming!" Michelle yelled. 

"YEAH!" Almost all of them shouted back. 

"WAIT!" Amara yelled but it was to late Yaten had already dashed down the hill, taken off his shirt, and jumped into the lake with the other girls.

"Come on in Taiki."

"No thank you Yaten dis book is stawting to get good." Taiki yelled back holding up it up.

"Fine suit you'we self." Yaten yelled back and dived back under water.

"Oh come on Dawien let's go swim, PWEASE!" Serena whined pulling on Darien's arm.

"Ok." Darien finally gave in.

"Come on Seiya we have to get them out of the lake."

"Ok but can you give me a hand?"

"Now come on, Quickly!" Amara shouted yanking Seiya up.

"Alright, Alright." Seiya yelled scrambling down the hill after Amara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey come on you guys you can't go swimming right now."

"And why not Seiya?" Lita yelled from the lake.

"Well for one thing that's your only pair of cloth's!" Seiya replied.

"Well if you want us you'we gonna hafta come and get us." Ami giggled passing by splashing Seiya on her way.

"OK, THAT'S IT! I WILL COME AND GET YOU NOW!!!" Seiya's soaked form yelled grabbing Amara's hand.

"Come on Amara we have some kids to catch!" 

"WHAT!?" Amara shouted planting her feet to the ground.

"Come on, you're the one that said we had to get them out of the lake. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah?" Yaten also questioned swimming by. "Or are you gonna chicken out?" He said and splashed Amara.

"Ha! Now will you help me?" Seiya questioned trying to hold back his laughter while looking at Amara which was now also soaked with her sandy blonde hair draped over her eyes.

"Ok that's it!" Amara yelled grabbing Seiya's hand. "Let's Go!"

"YAY!" All the children yelled from the lake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

About half an hour later Amara and Seiya had managed to pull almost all of the kids out of the lake. Each either giggling, crying, or trying to lunge back into the water.

"Now" Seiya sighed. "All we have to do is get Michelle and Yaten out of the lake and we can go back to your house to figure out what were gonna do next."

"Why my house? Why not your house? I mean you are this big singer don't you have a big house here somewhere?" Amara questioned not really wanting to deal with having the starlights in her house. Mainly Seiya really.

"Because you all are the only ones that know were here so if we go to my house things would get suspicious not to mention strange girls are always trying to break in and if they saw me you and a bunch of little kids running around there most likely going to tell the newspapers some weird story and poof we have a disaster situation on our hands. Going to your house is much safer I think."

"Ok fine but you better not make a mess." Amara stated firmly.

"Believe me, it's not me your gonna have to worry about." Seiya snickered.

"Whatever, now who's going to go get Michelle and Yaten because you know if we both go then they'll all run away again." Amara said pointing to the wet kids behind her sitting under a tree.

"Umm... I'll go." Seiya replied.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, I owe Yaten for that hole kiss thing anyway and you did take care of Hotaru I'm sure that if I stay here with all of them I'm bound to screw up something." Seiya said with a smile. 

"Ok go get em." Amara encouraged.

"HEY!" Michelle and Yaten yelled. "Catch us if you can." They both said and splashed Seiya together.

This time Amara was trying to hold back her laughter, just looking at Seiya from behind was funny enough but when Seiya glanced at her she just couldn't hold it any longer and Amara bursted out laughing at Seiya's wet form.

"Oh you just wait Amara once I finish with those two I'm gonna get you."

"Right, I'd like to see you try." Amara said and threw a rock at him. "Just go get them."

"Ok, ok geese I didn't need a flying rock with that." Seiya said and jumped into the lake before Amara could send another one his way.

"Amawa."

"Yes." She turned around to see Mina.

"Awe you two gonna get mawwied?"

"WHAT?" Amara questioned with wide eyes.

"Awe you two gonna get mawwied?" Mina questioned again frustratedly.

"Because I think you should, you boaf wook happy togeva!"

"Uh...well even if I did want to marry him it's not my place to ask so it wouldn't matter." Amara replied hoping Mina would stop pushing the subject. 

"Well I could tawk to him fow you." Mina suggested with a smirk.

"NO, Don't! We're fine as just boyfriend and girlfriend!" Amara replied shocked at Mina's remark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come back here you little midget!"

"Midget? Who awe you calling a midget? You love-bird!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Amara looked up to see Seiya and Yaten arguing while Michelle kept coming up and either poking or splashing Seiya then disappearing again under the water.

"Mina can you do me a favor?"

"Of couwse, what is it?" Mina questioned curiously.

"Can you and Taiki watch everyone and make sure none of them run's away please?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"At this rate we'll get to my house tomorrow morning." Amara sighed and headed for the lake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey no fair two against one is cheating!" Yaten whined as he was dragged out of the lake and to the tree by Seiya.

"Mina can you do me a favor too please?!" Seiya asked Mina which simply smiled and agreed.

"Can you keep Yaten here for me?" Seiya whispered into the small child's ear.

"Shaw, I know just how to..." Mina said with a smile and lunged herself onto Yaten pinning him down again.

"Well that works." Seiya laughed to himself walking back to the lake to help Amara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Got ya!" Amara yelled snatching Michelle up from the lake.

"No fair, let me go, I wanna swim some mowe." Michelle whined while struggling to get free of Amara's grip.

"You can swim later at my house it's really big and has a pool." Amara reassured Michelle.

"Well I can see that you don't need my help." Seiya said pointing to the wet girl in Amara's arm's. 

"Nope, I'm fine but I must admit I like what you did to get Yaten to stay." Amara laughed looking at the shirtless boy still pinned to the ground by Mina.

"Seiya?" Hotaru said shyly tugging on his pants.

"We'we all cold." she finished pointing to the group.

Serena which was shivering and close to crying in Darien's arm's, Ami who was snuggling up with Taiki, and the rest of the girls who were starting to huddle around Yaten and Mina for warmth. 

"Well it is starting to get dark but there not all going to be able to fit in my car." Amara pointed out to Seiya.

"Well how many of them will fit?"

"Probably about four or five of them." Amara answered looking worried.

"Well you take as many as you can and I'll start to walk with the rest of them towards your house. It's that way right?" Seiya said pointing in a direction he thought was the right one.

"I'm NOT gonna split with you and make you walk by yourself with all of them. Who know's what could happen, You'll never make it. Not to mention you don't even know which way my house IS!"

"Well what do you suggest?" Seiya sighed realizing he really didn't know which way her house was.

"I'll just lock up my car and walk back with you. Then I'll simply come back and get it tomorrow."

"Ok then go lock up the car and I'll get them back up the hill." Seiya replied walking towards the kids that were all huddled together hugging each other under the tree.

"Come on everyone we need to get up the hill to go meet Amara." Seiya said picking up Yaten's shirt.

"It's to cold to move!" Mina shakily said hugging Yaten.

"Yeah, it's to code!" Serena agreed cuddling closer to Darien.

"Um...whoever's to cold to stand raise your hand."

Everyone except Lita, Yaten, Taiki, and Darien raised there hands.

"Oh this is gonna be harder than I thought. Ok Yaten you help Mina, Taiki help Ami, Darien help you Serena, and Lita you can help Rei up the hill. Ok?"

"Ok" t hey all agreed starting to help up there friends. 

"But who's gonna help us?" Hotaru questioned pointing to Trista and Michelle.

"Uh I'll carry you all, come here."

"Ok." The girls happily said with smiles and ran over to him.

"Hotaru you can climb up on my back." Seiya said bending down.

"Yay" Hotaru shouted and took a running start before she leaped onto Seiya nearly knocking him to the floor.

'Geeze considering Hotaru is so slim and small she sure has a lot of power with a running start.' Seiya thought surprised.

"Ok Trista, Michelle come a little closer."

"Alright!" They both said and walked right in front of him raising there hands to also be picked up.

"Ok, ok hold on." Seiya replied picking up Trista in one arm and then Michelle in the other. Each of the girls quickly cuddled as close to Seiya as they could when a breeze came by the wet group.

"Ok." Seiya managed to say between the three girls grips.

"Follow....me." Seiya finished and started slowly going up the hill with the group of kids behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now how did you manage that?" Amara questioned watching Seiya appear over the hill with the three girls clinging to him and the four pairs of children clinging to each other behind him.

"Well it wasn't exactly what I would call easy." He said looking at the girls in his arms.

"Amawa how faw is you'we house?" Serena questioned.

"Don't worry it's just a few blocks away."

"Oh my feet huwt." Ami whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have wun fow so wong aftew swimming." Taiki explained.

"It's ok I'll carry you." Amara said and smiled at Ami glancing at Seiya.

"I wanna be cawwied too." Serena whined soon followed by Rei and Lita's whining as well.

"I'd like to see this." Seiya laughed amused looking at Amara which was now encircled by the crying children.

"There has to be an easier way." Amara sighed putting her hand on her head. 

"Wagon." Lita yelled.

"Wagon? What wagon?" Amara said quickly looking at the girl.

"My wagon fwom da pick-nick."

"Were is it?" Seiya questioned still holding the girls.

"It's undew the pickie-nick table."

"Great!" Amara shouted and started running over the hill.

"I'll be right back!" Amara yelled disappearing over the hill.

"I'm hungwy." Serena whined.

"Don't worry you'll be able to eat soon, just wait a little longer." Seiya said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Serena replied starting to shiver again.

"I'm back ." Amara yelled dragging the wagon behind her.

"Yay! The four girls yelled and ran over to the wagon.

"It's a good thing Lita has a big wagon." Seiya noted looking at the wagon before him.

"Yeah but it still looks like it can only hold three of them." Amara remarked looking at all the children left.

"Well if I'm gonna carry these three then you have to carry some of them too." Seiya replied in a whining childish type way.

"Fine, I'll carry Ami, Rei, and Lita."

"But that still leaves those five." Seiya said looking at the small group of kids that were huddled around each other now sitting in the grass.

"Ok only one of the boys can fit in the wagon with Mina and Serena so which one is it gonna be?" Seiya questioned looking at the three.

"Well I can still walk." Taiki spoke up.

"I can walk too." Darien said raising his hand.

"Good." Amara said and started lifting the three children into the wagon.

"Can you and Taiki pull the wagon please?" Amara asked Darien.

"Yes, I think we bofe can." Darien replied and picked up the handle to the wagon along with Taiki.

"Ok Ami come over here and I'll lift you up." 

"Yay" Ami yelled and ran over to Amara.

Without much trouble Ami had finished climbing up and onto Amara's back securing herself.

"Rei, Lita please come here your next."

"Ok." They both hollered and came running into Amara's arm's. Amara swiftly and easily picked up the other two children and stood looking beautiful and graceful at the same time before she looked at Seiya.

Seiya had never seen someone move with such grace by themselves let alone with three children clinging to them. 

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?" Seiya questioned still astonished. 

"Raising Hotaru, and of course being the senshi of the sky and wind helps a lot too." Amara replied with a smile on her face.

"Ok well let's get going." Seiya grumbled amazed yet still frustrated that he couldn't do the same or at least get up without trouble holding the three.

"Ok come on." Amara said motioning to the two boys behind her. Also noticing that Yaten and Mina had fallen asleep in each other's arms while Serena had fallen asleep cuddled up next to Yaten wrapped in his shirt yet surprisingly holding Darien's other hand while she slept in the wagon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About half an hour later the boys had just gotten far to tired to keep walking and both managed to find a spot in the wagon to fall asleep. Serena had switched position's before going back to sleep and ended up berrying her face in Darien's shirt and cuddling up in his arm's. Leaving Amara and Seiya to find a new way to keep pulling the wagon. Ami ended up reaching one hand back to hold the wagon's handle and pull it but she still stayed on Amara's back keeping her free ride.

"I think there all asleep." Seiya whispered to Amara.

"Finally, at least they won't keep whining for awhile ." Amara sighed looking at the two girls in her arm's and then glancing at the five other children huddled together in the wagon. 

"Well this must be a funny sight." Seiya laughed realizing how peculiar they really must look walking down the street in the dark, each carrying three sleeping children with a wagon behind them full of five more sleeping kids.

"I guess you're right." Amara laughed taking in the sight.

"So how much further is your house because we sure have been walking for awhile?!" Seiya remarked looking at Amara with worried eye's.

"Don't worry it's right up their on the left." Amara reassured quickly noticing Seiya's look.

"Good because if it was to much further I really don't think I would make it." Seiya said cheering up again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:

Well that's my second chapter peep's. Please, please, please, r+r me ok?! ^_^

And once again sorry for taking so long but it was worth it right? I hope so and I promise who ever is reading my fic that it get's REALLY good in the next chapter!! And I'm gonna try not to take to long with typing that one because I was overloaded with project's when I tried to type this one. 

Here's a hint on the next chapter to keep you with me, it's titled The beginning of a rough night and here's a little sum up for ya:...

What happens when Amara can't get to her house key's and Seiya volunteers to get them... it would have been nothing if they weren't in her BACK pocket and what is the mysterious object that has Seiya pinned to the floor by the collar. Also how clumsy of an influence of himself has Seiya shown Amara for her to be laughing so hard she's almost crying and what affect does the strange pills in the glass have on Amara? Also "what was that kiss for?" Who got kissed and what was it for?

Ok now you really want to read it don't you? Stay with me and don't forget to Review Luv ya's. Amara ^_^ 

(Oh P.S. If this doesn't come up with spaces someone e-mail me and tell me how to because I typed it with spaces. I have word perfect on windows xp. Thanx, my e-mail is foxychika27@hotmail.com ) 


	3. The beginning of a rough night

Unexpected Babysitting  
  
Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews I'm glad I'm getting the hang of this updating because I had a hard time updating my second chapter but I kept trying till I got it up for you all. Sorry it took me so long but I was actually waiting to see if I got anymore reviews but sadly no. :( So if you love this chapter promise to send me a bunch of reviews ok? Cuz im having some writer's block prob's with chapter 4 so I could use some inspiration!!! Ok now I know you really want to read this chapter not my author's note so enjoy K? Don't forget to review me PLEASE.  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailormoon do you really think I would be on Fanfiction.net? I don't think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: The Beginning of a rough night ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally we're here!" Seiya shouted taking one step onto the huge house's front porch.  
  
"Shush! You might wake them."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Seiya whispered back hearing Trista and Michelle moan in his arms.  
  
"Uh oh." Amara mumbled realizing where her keys were.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um... well... my keys are in my back pocket and I can't move my arms to get them holding these two. Plus if I wake either Rei or Lita up they're sure to cry which will wake up the others." Amara replied wearily.  
  
"Well I'm sure Trista wont cry if I wake her so I'll have one free hand to get the keys for you." Seiya responded with a slight grin, one that Amara happened to catch.  
  
"Oh No You Don't!" Amara slightly shouted taking a step back. "You may be my BOYFRIEND!" Amara shouted once again with a tone of sarcasm, which Seiya heard easily. "But you're NOT allowed to go their, Not that close to my body, and especially not there!" Amara finished stomping on Seiya's foot.  
  
"Ow! Ok I get it I'm sorry. What do you suggest we do then?" Seiya questioned trying to ignore the pain in his foot, since he was unable to do anything about it with the three girls clinging to him.  
  
"Um... wake up Trista, put her down, and grab Lita. So I can get my keys." Amara replied making the I in her sentence very clear.  
  
"Ok, Trista, Trista, wake up." Seiya started to whisper while slightly shaking the girl who had her head now buried in his shirt.  
  
"Huh..." Trista replied lightly muffled, barely even moving her head from it's position buried in Seiya's shirt.  
  
"Can you stand a minute so I can help Amara get her keys?" Seiya smirked remembering Amara's surprised outburst.  
  
"Alwight." Trista replied stretching her hands up past Seiya's face and yawning.  
  
"Good." Seiya whispered while lowering the girl to the ground.  
  
"Here, grab Lita." Amara said stepping closer to Seiya.  
  
Seiya slightly tugged on the girl and was puzzled at why she wouldn't come off of Amara.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Amara whispered frustrated and confused with why Seiya kept going in a circle around her.  
  
"I can't grab Lita."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because her arms are wrapped around you and she won't let go." Seiya replied.  
  
"Then grab Rei." Amara responded motioning the girl towards him.  
  
"Alright....um... I can't grab her either." Seiya sighed. "And what's wrong with her?" Amara questioned, frustration heard through her tone.  
  
"She also has her arms wrapped around you and won't let go only she also has a hold of Lita's other hand." Seiya replied trying to hold back his amusement with Amara's situation.  
  
"Just great!" Amara mumbled lowering her head. 'First I have to deal with Seiya kissing me and now I have no other choice but to actually let him touch me. Oh someone tell me what I did to deserve this.' Amara complained to herself in thought.  
  
"I know!" Seiya said excitedly walking into the grass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Amara curiously questioned watching Seiya search around her front yard before stopping, bending down, and picking up something from the grass.  
  
"Well if you don't want me to touch you but you can't get to your keys on your own, then maybe I can still get them without touching you." Seiya finished showing Amara a semi thick curved twig he found in the grass with a big grin.  
  
"Oh no!" Amara mumbled in response to seeing first the twig and then Seiya's wide mischievous grin.  
  
"And what are you planning to do with that exactly?" Amara questioned not sure she really wanted to know.  
  
"Get your keys, what else?"  
  
"You tell me." Amara sighed under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just hurry it up. And if someone is to drive by that knows me and sees you doing whatever your gonna do with that stupid stick I'm going to Kill you." Amara growled as Seiya stuck the twig into her back pocket in an attempt to get her keys.  
  
"Ok, ok just don't move or I might accidentally poke you." Seiya stated.  
  
"Your already poking me with that stupid thing." Amara shot back still trying her best to stay as still as possible.  
  
"............."  
  
"............."  
  
"Geeze how hard is it to get some keys?" Amara questioned annoyed with the stick still roaming in her back pocket.  
  
"You try getting key's out of someone's pocket with a stick and doing it with a kid in one hand." Seiya responded also annoyed with being unable to get a hold of the key's yet but still amused with getting Amara annoyed with the stick.  
  
Seiya decided it might be easier if he got down on one knee so he was at a lower height.  
  
'Hey Amara has a nice figure! Wait a minute did I just think...I couldn't have... I must just be tired, yeah that's it, I'm tired that's all.' Seiya told himself unsure of what to make of his thoughts.  
  
"............."  
  
"OW!" Seiya cried out poking Amara with the stick as he jumped.  
  
"OW!" Amara shouted jumping forward. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Amara demanded angrily glaring at Seiya.  
  
"Well I was getting your key's until Ami kicked me." Seiya responded rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, just grab the stupid keys already." Amara replied tired of the whole fiasco. "And don't you try anything either!" Amara added wishing she could have just reached her keys in the first place and wanting one hand free just to punch Seiya for everything he's done already.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Seiya replied unable to keep himself from grinning as he reached for her key's, finding the whole show Amara was still pulling mumbling and probably cursing him out under her breath amusing as well.  
  
"Here." Seiya snickered handing Amara her keys. "You just wait!" Amara growled under her breath, realizing Seiya's laughter at her.  
  
Once the door was unlocked Amara proceeded into the house with the wagon still being towed behind her. With one last laugh Seiya picked Trista back up and walked into the house as well.  
  
"Seiya come help me get these girls off me please." Amara pleaded trying to loosen Lita and Rei's grips anyway she could.  
  
"Ok just a minute." Seiya replied laying his three kids down on a couch across from Amara, Having his own bit of trouble with Hotaru which had a hold of both him and his hair.  
  
"Here first let me get the wagon and Ami." Seiya stated grabbing the wagon handle in one hand and Ami in the other. After placing Ami on the couch with the other three girls he came back over and slowly started to grab both Rei and Lita.  
  
"I've got an idea, stay still Amara."  
  
"Another Idea? Now what are you gonna do, Try and pry there hands off me with a stick?!" Amara questioned sarcastically looking at Seiya.  
  
"No just watch."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
Amara watched Seiya questionably when she realized he actually had a pretty good idea. 'Well that's a first.' Amara thought remembering the stick idea he had earlier. Seiya continued to slowly lower the two girls to the floor by lightly letting them slide down Amara's legs.  
  
"Thank you!" Amara sighed happily taking one step out of the ring of children around her feet only to have her other leg quickly grabbed by Lita.  
  
"Just great and to think I was actually bored this morning." Amara remarked putting one hand on her head. "Well it's a good thing we're on vacation from school right now or I don't know how I would deal with this." Amara stated still with her hand on her head and her leg in Lita's arms.  
  
"But what about their parents won't they be worried?" Seiya remembered looking at the clock. "Nope I took care of all that already." Amara replied with a slight smile.  
  
"When did you do that and what did you tell them?" Seiya quickly questioned making Amara laugh at the stupidity Seiya can show at times.  
  
"Well when I had gone to lock up my car I used my car phone real quick and I called up Ami's mom. I told her that Ami and the rest of the girls would be staying over my house for most of the vacation and to please tell the rest of there parents were they would be because I couldn't at the moment and I didn't want them to worry. Also tell them not to worry about the girls having enough food and supplies because I've taken care of it. She agreed and said she'd do it right away. So don't worry I took care of it." Amara finished with a smile.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Seiya requested and with a smile he took a step closer to Amara.  
  
"You'd suffer." Amara replied smiling back at him. "Now hold me up please so I can try and slide my foot free." Amara asked stretching her hands out to Seiya.  
  
"Yes dear." Seiya said playfully earning himself a light slap. As Amara finally managed to slide her foot free Seiya lifted Amara up in his arms out of the way of the children. Both Lita and Rei quickly searched for something to grab and went back to sleep holding each other.  
  
Still holding Amara Seiya was thinking to himself. 'Well I never thought I'd be in this position.'  
  
"Ok."  
  
'I wonder if she's lightened up to me? She seem's to have and she didn't hit me to hard.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
'Am I... starting to like Amara? Does she have any feelings for me? I can't tell... UH, why am I even thinking this? Do I honestly like her?.......'  
  
"You can put me down now." Amara reminded Seiya, frustrated from still being in the air. Seiya was to busy thinking to notice.  
  
"Ok it look's like I'm gonna have to do this my way." Amara said to herself but then looked down at the two kids below her and realized Seiya might drop her which would hurt the two girls.  
  
"Alright, know how am I going to do this?" Amara questioned herself. 'I know!' She thought excitedly, starting to twist herself a bit to get into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Hope you won't fall!" Amara whispered with a devilish grin wrapping her arms around Seiya's neck and flicking him as hard as she could.  
  
"OW!" Seiya shouted letting go of Amara with one hand and grabbing his ear.  
  
Amara started to squirm slipping out of Seiya's arms causing him to fall backwards trying to keep his balance and hold Amara up at the same time, trip over the wagon's handle and fall to the floor with Amara landing on top of him.  
  
"Oww...."  
  
"Uh... Thanks for breaking my fall?!" Amara commented trying to hold back her laughter at Seiya's whole episode yet still be grateful to him for not letting her get hurt.  
  
"Don't... mention it." Seiya replied weakly to the blonde that was currently still on top of him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Amara questioned softly to Seiya hoping her laughter was hidden and she sounded more sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok but my foots stuck under their wagon." Seiya responded looking down towards his feet.  
  
"Ok hold on I'll try to get your foot free." Amara whispered to Seiya before she started to crawl off him towards the wagon.  
  
"Well they're all still asleep." Amara whispered back towards Seiya.  
  
"Well that's a surprise. I guess they really can sleep through almost anything." Seiya stated noticing they really were still all sleeping.  
  
"Well let's just hope so because the clouds I saw earlier were starting to get darker." Amara replied recalling the moment.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning there's probably a storm coming." Amara responded twisting Seiya's leg to try and get his foot free.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what are you doing down there?" Seiya questioned quickly with the instant pain that shot up his leg.  
  
"I'm trying to get your foot free." Amara frustratedly replied letting go of Seiya's foot and sitting up unnoticeably into Seiya's lap.  
  
"Just move the wagon. Because I think it's safe to assume your not gonna get my foot free by trying to twist my leg off!" Seiya replied still feeling a little pain.  
  
"I can't, it's to heavy, if try to drag it I might accidentally tip them over. Why don't you just slide your foot out from under the wagon?" Amara sighed.  
  
"Well the first reason why is because your sitting in my lap." Seiya responded causing Amara to lightly blush and quickly slide off of him.  
  
"And the second reason why is something else besides the wagon is pinning me to the floor." Seiya finished still lying flat on the floor while looking over at Amara which was now crawling around tugging on Seiya's sleeve and other parts of his shirt and pant's.  
  
"Were?" Amara questioned tugging on another part of Seiya's clothes.  
  
"Up here it's got a hold of the collar of my shirt. That's kinda why I'm still lying down here Amara!" Seiya finished sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, fine you didn't need to get sarcastic. Beside I thought you just didn't feel like sitting up and if you're going to be like that then you can just stay there for awhile!" Amara declared sternly and got up glaring angrily at Seiya.  
  
"Wait, Please! I didn't mean it to come out like that." Seiya yelled to Amara who was already walking away.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect! Now what am I going to do?" Seiya questioned no one in particular still pinned to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Amara was now upstairs in her room gathering clothes to take a shower.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe I should free him first before I take my shower..... Or maybe not! Besides he deserves it. I do have to keep him in line after all." Amara told herself reassuringly, finding her pajamas.  
  
"I'll just help him out after I take my shower and get dressed, anyway it'll keep him busy for awhile and I won't have to worry about him walking in on me or something." Amara decided and headed for the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the heck am I hooked to?" Seiya grumbled feeling around his collar frustratedly.  
  
"I know it's something under the couch... but what?" Seiya questioned what he thought was nothing and tugged on his collar, quickly stopping though when he heard a soft moan.  
  
"Uh oh!" Seiya whispered trying to look at the sleeping children to see which one was starting to wake up.  
  
'DARN, I can't see all of them. Maybe if I can get a little higher.' Seiya thought starting to try and raise the upper half of his body as much as he could but was instantly yanked back down and was pinned even tighter now then before.  
  
"Geeze something definitely has a hold of me, but what because Amara doesn't have any pets of any kind so what's holding me down?" Seiya whispered to himself when whatever had was holding him suddenly grabbed the other side of his collar and tugged on it, choking him.  
  
"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! AMARA... HELP!" Seiya started to call just as she was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Now what's wrong with... huh?" She cut herself off getting to the other side of the couch and seeing Seiya gasping for air holding his collar up.  
  
"Seiya! what's wrong!" Amara yelled jumping down to his side. She may have been upset with Seiya but she wasn't heartless in this sense.  
  
"Something's.... Choking.... me!" Seiya barely got out.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Amara gasped running behind Seiya to see what was holding him.  
  
Amara's facial expression suddenly went from a panic to a disappointment when she saw that it was merely Hotaru who had such a 'strong' hold on Seiya. Amara proceeded in pulling Hotaru gently off Seiya's collar with little trouble and placed her on the couch.  
  
"Now that's pathetic." Amara remarked watching Seiya still gasping for air.  
  
"What's... pathetic?" Seiya managed to question.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me?!" What I do?" Seiya quickly asked sitting up.  
  
"Hotaru's asleep and she was still able to choke you? You must be weaker than I thought!"  
  
"Hey, your just lucky my other foots still caught or I'd... I'd..."  
  
"You'd what?" Amara questioned crossing her arms.  
  
"...Do something bad."  
  
"I Yi Yi, I mightest well be babysitting you too. I can't even go take a shower without you getting into trouble." Amara said putting her hand on her head and sighing.  
  
"Ok ok, this isn't going to get us anywhere just help me get my foot free... Please!" Seiya begged hoping Amara would soften to his tone.  
  
"Alright fine, but you really need to shape up and be more careful." Amara sighed starting to release Seiya's foot from under the wagon and helping him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Amara replied trying to keep in a laugh.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?"  
  
"It's.... It's just... you..." Amara laughed. "Me What?! What's so funny?!"  
  
"It's just funny to think..."  
  
"THINK WHAT!?" Seiya questioned frustratedly crossing his arms.  
  
"How such a little girl, in her sleep, could choke you so easily! I should have just let you sleep over once before when I was really mad at you!" Amara finished and continued laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well you try Oof..." Seiya succeeded in tripping himself to the kitchen floor causing Amara to burst out laughing even louder and harder at his once again sprawled out form.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong... Serena really isn't the clumsiest person in the Universe."  
  
"Oh, she's right." Seiya mumbled into the floor, remembering all the things he had done since he got to Earth.  
  
"I really need to shape up." Seiya moaned glancing at Amara who was now on the floor in laughter.  
  
"Well I've obviously made a good impression on her." Seiya murmured now on his feet.  
  
Quickly realizing what was happening because of Amara's laughter he ran to her side.  
  
"Shush, be quiet, PLEASE be quiet, you're waking them up!" Seiya noted frantically, hearing the children groan from the noise.  
  
"Sorry Amara but I have no choice." Seiya apologized and quickly placed one hand over her mouth, pulled her up off the floor, and half dragged half ran Amara up the stairs and into a room he assumed was hers by the race car and motorcycle pinup's that wear neatly pinned to one wall in the room.  
  
"Ok , now calm down geeze." Seiya remarked sitting Amara down on her bed and releasing his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Now take a few deep breath's and try to calm down while I go get you something to drink ok?" Seiya questioned softly getting up from the bed. "Ok." Amara replied slightly, now much calmer but her face fully flushed from the loss of air Seiya caused.  
  
"Good." Seiya replied before walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once in the kitchen Seiya got two glasses to fill with water but was interrupted when he felt someone gently tugging on his pants. Looking down he saw Michelle with an upset look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Michelle?"  
  
"I um wanted to know if I could maybe awso have a dwink if it's not to much of a bover." Michelle replied timidly.  
  
"Of Course you can you just wait here." Seiya responded placing Michelle in a chair at the table.  
  
"YAY!!" Michelle beamed happily making Seiya smile at the young aqua haired girls felicity.  
  
"Ok a drink...." Seiya started mumbling to himself as he walked back and forth around the kitchen, completely unaware of what Michelle was doing at the moment to keep herself busy. Michelle noticed the energy pills Ami had given Amara to try instead of coffee all the time and picked up four of them. Not really sure of what they did at her current age Michelle just tossed them into one of the two cups before Seiya turned around with another cup of water only smaller and handed it to her.  
  
"There you go, now just make sure to go back to sleep quietly ok?" Seiya questioned.  
  
"Uh huh." Michelle replied and smiled through her cup of water.  
  
"Ok" Seiya responded and grabbed the two cups, blind to what was in one as he quickly filled them both with water. Now watching the four pills dissolve into clear water Michelle smiled widely and placed down her empty cup.  
  
"Tank you." Michelle said generously and made her way back across the living room and onto the couch.  
  
"Your welcome." Seiya replied picking up the two cups and heading back up the stairs to Amara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here have some water." Seiya smiled kindly and handed Amara the glass of water that had the energy pills in it obliviously.  
  
"Dang your thirsty!" Seiya announced, surprised at how quickly Amara had downed her drink.  
  
"Yup, I haven't had anything to drink since breakfast, but it did kind of taste funny."  
  
"Well I didn't do anything to it. Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know, but I feel weird."  
  
"What, do you feel sick?" Seiya questioned getting closer to Amara.  
  
"No, not sick, just weird." Amara replied lying down further on her bed.  
  
"Well stay here and take a nap, I'll go keep an eye on the kids." Seiya replied stepping near the door.  
  
"Are you sure Seiya? Can you handle that all on your own?" Amara asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I can handle it just rest." Seiya responded reassuringly, stepping closer to Amara as she closed her eye's to rest.  
  
'Hmm as dumb as it may seem I don't think I've ever seen Amara rest before, she's always been so uptight. But now she looks so calm and relaxed!' Seiya thought as he leaned down by her side.  
  
'She look's so... so... beautiful!' Seiya sighed as he uncontrollably helped himself to a kiss from Amara's lips before quickly leaving.  
  
"Seiya...?" Amara questioned sitting up shocked and bewildered at what she thought had just happened, yet she was in an empty room. 'Was that really Seiya or.... was I dreaming? But wait I don't like Seiya! He shouldn't have come near me! ESPECIALLY if I was asleep! Or... do I like him? NO you were just having strange dreams again snap out of it, you don't like him you shouldn't even be thinking like this it was just a dream!' Amara mentally scolded herself and started trying to get back to sleep.  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
Well that's it for now! So what do ya think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review me!!!!! And for my next chapter I do have some stuff written down already but like I said I am in a bit of a writer's block and I'm open to suggestion's! After all I want to write stuff you'll want to read so why not give me some of your idea's k? Hugz & Kissez  
  
Luv ya's, Amara (Kou) 


	4. A Hidden Personality Revealed

Unexpected Babysitting  
  
Hey everyone! I had to change my story to PG-13 because there's a bit of um.... I guess you could say skin show in this chapter and a bit of contact. Well thanks to the people that did review me and what happened to the one's who didn't? I was hoping for more reviews. O-well that just mean's you guys had best make up for it in this chapters reviews because I don't have chapter 5 written at all, and if I don't get enough reviews I don't think it will be worth it to keep writing. I write by inspiration so if I don't get reviews it's most likely going to take me a REALLY long time for another update if I'd even decide to. Anyways hope you all like this chapter, tell me what you think k? And sorry for the wait! Now on with the chappie. YAY!!!  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailormoon..... or I would have made this a movie by now! (It would be a good one don't ya think?)  
  
Warnings: * NO Lemon! (I'm not a Lemon writer) * There is Kissing contact *wink* * And OOC. (Please keep in mind that Amara is out of character because she is experiencing the side effects of the energy pills and I've never seen a stars tape or read any stars manga's so I'm writing about the starlights based on what I've read about them on the internet.) *Hope I'm doing well!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: A Hidden Personality Revealed ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope she feels better." Seiya remarked worriedly to himself walking down the stairs to check on everyone.  
  
'Why'd I do that? Why'd I kiss her? I can't have feelings for her. Why am I even concerned? I can't honestly like Amara, could I?............. But then how come it felt so normal? No that was just ..... what? What was it truly? Why DID I kiss her? How cold I kiss my enemy?.......' Seiya continued to think questioningly while glancing around to make sure everything was fine.  
  
"Well at least they're all still asleep. And I have plenty of time to relax and take care of Amara!" Seiya grinned deciding to just put his feelings away and try to make the best of things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooohhh......... Why can't I get to sleep?" Amara moaned rolling again in her bed while her mind raced.  
  
".................."  
  
"Ok that's it! I can't sleep!" Amara sighed looking at her clock sitting up.  
  
"It's only 10:00pm? I need to do something!" Amara yelled leaping to the floor as the pills started to take it's tole.  
  
"I've got something ENTERTAINING I can do!" Amara grinned and ran to the upstairs storage closet.  
  
Grabbing out a big silk blanket, and a large piece of stiff wooden cardboard she ran back to her room to put on her socks and shoes. Then Amara quickly started building her 'contraption' knowing Seiya would come to check on her soon.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Maybe I should go check on....." Seiya began but was quickly more speechless then ever when he saw the sight before him.  
  
As Seiya began to turn, run, and was about to start yelling his mouth was immediately covered when he fell on-top of a giggling bright eyed Amara. The two of them continued to slide down the stairs and across the rug until they almost hit the front door and both Amara and Seiya fell off the awkward object Amara had built in different directions to the floor.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! Seiya questioned, more shocked then angry.  
  
But Amara was still lying on the floor to busy laughing and trying to get her air back to notice the question. Seiya just sighed taking in the sight in front of him.  
  
"Oh well let's just help you up." Seiya decided and leaned down to help up the bundle of laughter on the floor.  
  
"Ok, now can you tell me what that was all about?" Seiya questioned remembering the strange seen when Amara had come sliding down the stairs.  
  
"Come on!" Amara yelled grabbing Seiya's wrist and pulling him towards the door.  
  
"Were!?" Seiya tried questioning but was already pulled on his way out the front door.  
  
"Just come on! It's not far!" Amara shouted and ran Seiya through the streets and alleys until she got close to the destination she desired, not even thinking to remember Seiya could hardly run as fast as her.  
  
Once Seiya had managed to stop Amara he knelt down in an attempt to catch his breath.  
  
"But what.... about.... the kids?"  
  
"Oh they'll be fine we won't be gone long. Now come on slow poke it's just a little bitt further!" Amara laughed puzzling Seiya further as to how she was acting.  
  
"What?" Amara blinked curiously noticing Seiya's un-understanding gaze.  
  
"Huh.. Oh nothing."  
  
"Then come ON!" Amara said excitedly yanking Seiya on his way.  
  
'Wow what she wants to show me must really mean a lot to her.' Seiya thought questioningly.  
  
"See, isn't it beautiful?" Amara smiled happily as they came over a flower filled hill that trailed lightly downwards into a sandy white beach that connected to an ocean like pool of crystal glistening water. The water being somewhat shaded in the growing darkness of the sunset.  
  
"Yeah... it is." Seiya replied taking in not only the site of there new mystical setting before him but also Amara.  
  
She was smiling happily as if she seemed she had no other care in the world. Seiya couldn't help but smile while he watched. Amara wasn't paying any attention to her onlooker, as of then she had her eye's closed taking in the new coming breeze welcomingly.  
  
Still watching as the breeze's from the shore blew it's way to Amara Seiya began to realize how different this moment was from any other. Amara was in peace, it was as simple as that. When she let herself go to the wind she was relaxed, not on guard in anyway. She looked like an angel in the gentle breeze, more beautiful now then he had ever thought or remembered.  
  
Seiya sighed recalling the past times he had come across Amara.  
  
'Why was the only thing she ever expressed to me hatred? She obviously has a softer side but what's haunting her so badly that she hides it behind her harsh words and offensive attitude? Amara seem's so different now. She is completely opposite her usual self. Much kinder and playful not as tense as usual either......' Seiya was becoming lost in his thoughts searching for answers when he was interrupted.  
  
"Would you like to go swimming with me?" Amara questioned kindly yet anxiously, startling Seiya.  
  
"But you just took a shower."  
  
"So! Come on nobody's here because no-one know's about this place." Amara declared.  
  
"But it's dark out." Seiya replied uncertain why he was arguing with her in the first place.  
  
"Fine then you can just stay here and watch me go have fun!" Amara stated childishly taking off for the cool water.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Seiya shouted running in the direction she had left.  
  
"WHAT?" Amara called back without so much as slowing her pace or turning around.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING SWIMMING IN YOUR CLOTHE'S?" Seiya called out, causing Amara to stop and think about her situation.  
  
"I guess.... I mean what else could I do? Take it off? WAIT, don't answer that!" Amara quickly said noticing the grin of amusement Seiya had when he heard the thought.  
  
"Ooohhh!!" Amara moaned sinking down into the sand.  
  
"Fine... then I guess I'll just play with this then." She frowned grabbing a hand full of sand.  
  
Seiya uttered a sigh noticing how much Amara had really wanted to swim knowing that he had ruined her opportunity.  
  
'What should I do? I mean I only don't want Amara to go swimming because it's cold out and I don't want her to get wet and then be sick by the time we get back to the house! But I don't want to be the cause of her sorrow either! Well I guess I only really have one choice....'  
  
"Are you ok?" Amara once again interrupted his thoughts noticing Seiya had still been standing and looked oddly confused.  
  
"Huh... oh... yeah, I'm ok." Seiya stumbled a reply and sat down beside Amara, who was facing the water with a tiny castle now formed in front of her.  
  
"Hey! That's pretty good!" Seiya laughed pointing to her little figure.  
  
"You think so? Actually I was hoping it be a bit bigger." Amara laughed back, sadness still easily readable in her eye's.  
  
Seiya noticed her changes without difficulty and decided to go with his idea regardless the pain he might cause to himself if Amara disapproved or took him the wrong way.  
  
"Amara..." Seiya started cautiously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm... How badly do you want to go swimming?"  
  
"Why?" Amara interrogated uncertain what Seiya was getting at.  
  
"Well... If you really want to go swimming badly, I'll turn around and you can take off your clothe's so you can go swimming and still have something dry to change into..." Seiya finished and quickly looked down waiting for Amara to shout at his recommendation disapprovingly.  
  
".................."  
  
".................."  
  
".................."  
  
'Ok, this silence is a bit uncomfortable' Seiya thought to himself while shifting in the sand nervously.  
  
"Promise you won't look?" Amara finally requested, Barely above a whisper. Startling Seiya, considering he was expecting something more of a slap and a comment referring him to a pervert.  
  
"Well do you?" Amara questioned again with a slight blush.  
  
"Uh... Yea... I mean... YES!" Seiya tried to respond strait, pushing any unwelcome thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Amara whole heartedly smiled and hugged Seiya tightly before she stood up waiting for him to turn.  
  
"Ok Turn around." Amara excited yet reluctantly stated.  
  
"Oh, right." Seiya murmured to himself still in a bit of a shock as he turned.  
  
'I wonder what really was in her cup of water.' seiya thought hearing Amara laugh to herself.  
  
Amara had already succeeded in getting off the top and bottoms to her silky pajama's when she stopped.  
  
'Hmm... Just incase Seiya does happen to see me I think it's best that I leave my underwear and bra ON.' Amara thought cautiously before she ran off towards the water.  
  
".....Eeek! COLD!" Amara shrieked. Feeling the icy waters rush against her bare body.  
  
Wave after wave Amara tried to quickly duck underwater, away from possible view of Seiya's mischievous eyes. Still unaware of wether or not he had something planed when he offered her a chance to swim.  
  
Amara continued to complain to herself and squeal as she slid into the water causing Seiya to laugh at her bizarre sounds.  
  
"Why you little..." Amara started but stopped grinning mischievously as she reached down under the water while Seiya continued laughing.  
  
"................."  
  
*BANG*  
  
"OWW! Hey?!" Seiya shouted. Picking up the rock that had been forcefully thrown at him he turned around.  
  
"Hey, where'd she go?" Seiya questioned scanning the water.  
  
Still unable to find Amara Seiya stood up and quickly pulled off his clothes. But left on his boxers thinking similar to Amara before he dashed off into the water.  
  
"Cold" Seiya shivered and tried to look for her once more.  
  
"How long can she hold her breathe?" Seiya wondered now getting worried. Unaware that Amara was actually closing in on him from behind.  
  
Seiya yelled suddenly as his feet were knocked out from under him causing Seiya to splash under water unwillingly.  
  
"SCORE!"Amara shouted appearing from beneath the water laughing as she watched Seiya kicking and splashing until he soon too appeared from under the waves only now coughing and sputtering from the sudden rush of water that had entered his mouth.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" Seiya whined crossing his arms childishly, while staring at his attacker as she stayed ducked under the water up to her neck.  
  
"Oh don't be such a cry baby." Amara laughed being sure to keep herself under the water as another wave passed by giving Seiya a good get back idea.  
  
"That doesn't look like a good grin..." Amara stated uneasily. Noticing Seiya's sneaky look.  
  
"That's because... IT ISN'T!" Seiya yelled as he pushed the blonde under water by her shoulders.  
  
Unaware of how low the water was Amara sprang back up in a sudden shock not thinking of how high up above the water she went. Causing her bra and underwear to become clearly visible. Seiya was unable to miss the sight and quickly turned covering his face. Realizing what had just happened Amara tried to cover up as quickly as possible and ducked back under the water.  
  
"I'm SO SORRY!!" Seiya called out to Amara still turned and bright red.  
  
"It's ok... It's not your fault." Amara replied in somewhat of a whisper still immensely flushed herself. Shocked at how easily Amara had taken the incident Seiya had become speechless.  
  
"It's ok, you can turn back around now." Amara laughed.  
  
"Oh...Ok." Seiya sighed a bit relieved that she wasn't mad with him.  
  
"So, you wanna go back to shore yet?" Seiya questioned thinking that that might be a good idea considering what had just happened, and the fact that it was getting late.  
  
"Sure, I don't normally stay long anyway. Face my way and I'll swim past you, get dressed, and tell you when you can look. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" Seiya replied turning around just as Amara had ducked underwater completely.  
  
It had only taken Amara about two minutes to get dressed and straiten herself up when she called for Seiya.  
  
"I'm done now. You can come get dressed... I'm turned around." Amara yelled out.  
  
"You're to fast at everything Amara." Seiya laughed bending down to pick up his pants when he got to shore and sliding them on.  
  
"You can look now." Seiya stated. "Oh and if you don't mind... my shirt is in the sand in front of you, Can you toss it to me?" Seiya questioned with a grin.  
  
"No, I'll do better." Amara smirked picking up the shirt from the ground.  
  
"I'll... HAND IT TO YOU!" Amara laughed and shoved the clothes in his face almost knocking him into the sand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey!" Amara mocked and pushed Seiya backwards into the sand again.  
  
"Now sit and stay." She laughed and tripped before completely running away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Seiya questioned himself sitting strait up where he had been pushed down.  
  
"Hmm...I guess I'll just do what she said and wait here for her." Seiya told himself while putting on his shirt.  
  
"I wonder what Amara's up to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey...wait a minute. What did I come over here for again?" Amara questioned herself still wobbly treading through the soft sand.  
  
"Oh well, I don't remember." She laughed and turned around to head back.  
  
"Mm... I don't feel so...good..." Amara trailed off before she slowly staggered and fell.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Where is she? Amara should be back by now!" Seiya complained in desperation.  
  
"................."  
  
"That's it I'm going to go look for her." Seiya cried out as he took off running in her direction.  
  
A few minutes later Seiya had found Amara still unconscious. Seiya tried his hardest to wake her up but nothing he tried worked.  
  
"Amara... What happened to you?" Seiya whispered sitting in the sand next to her.  
  
'I wish I wouldn't have let you wonder off on your own. But that doesn't matter now. As long as I'm here I promise I won't let anything harm you that I can prevent!' Seiya swore silently.  
  
"Well she doesn't look like she's injured..." Seiya said softly pulling Amara's frail body into a comfortable position in his lap.  
  
'She feels cold... no wonder, she's damp. But why? Wait a minute, Amara went swimming in her underclothes so it must be seeping through her clothes now.' Seiya thought.  
  
Not wanting Amara to get sick Seiya quickly pulled off his overcoat and wrapped it around her. Feeling a weakened breathe escape Amara's lips Seiya softly took a hold of Amara's petite hand in his and hoped that she was warm and would soon awaken as she rested leaning silently against Seiya's chest.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Amara began to awaken to the sound of a dreamy voice. Singing a song perfectly synchronized with the night's gentle wind. Amara didn't move and stayed silent listening to the beautiful harmony between the two until she noticed the position she was in.  
  
Not wanting to interrupt Seiya's soothing song Amara barely moved at all. She merely glanced around and took in her position. She was sitting in Seiya's lap, and regardless the fact that Seiya was holding her hand he also had his arms wrapped around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Amara made no effort to move. She surprisingly felt comfortable in his arms, safe even.  
  
But the feeling she sensed most was worry, fear, and care. It was Seiya's feelings she sensed, but as much as Amara wanted to try and sort out what was happening and how she felt she knew that she was to tired and decided to just give in as she laid silently against Seiya, warmly in his arms she re-closed her eyes.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Seiya finished his song and gazed down at the delicate physique in his arms.  
  
"Amara, Please wake up!" Seiya sighed.  
  
Amara felt Seiya's worry increase intensely and awoke from her light rest. Wanting to let Seiya know she was awake Amara squeezed Seiya's hand lightly to get his attention and smiled at him weakly.  
  
"I'm fine now Seiya. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Amara! You're awake! What happened to you? Are you ok?" Seiya questioned quickly.  
  
"I don't quite know... I came up here looking for something, but forgot what it was, got light headed, and... I guess I fainted. I feel ok now though."  
  
Seiya still looked at Amara in concern before speaking again.  
  
"You've been unconscious for quite some time now, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, I can make it back home... I think..." Amara replied.  
  
Catching Seiya's look of concern once more, Amara attempted to prove herself and tried to stand. But Seiya quickly stood right behind her as she began to slightly sway.  
  
'Wow, it's a lot darker then I remember it being.'  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um... I don't have a watch, but I'd imagine that it's extremely close to midnight." Seiya replied.  
  
"Oh." Amara responded swaying once more.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk? Or even stand straight for that matter?" Seiya questioned.  
  
As he watched Amara sway again Seiya decided to take a step behind her incase she was to fall.  
  
"Of course I can stand!" Amara declared angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad, it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" Amara demanded crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I just... don't want you to get hurt. You've already passed out once and we don't know why. I'm... I'm... just worried about you Amara and I don't want to see you hurt." Seiya finished, looking quickly away from the anger filled eyes Amara had held in a glowering blaze upon him.  
  
Amara's glare of anger quickly changed to shock as she began to think.  
  
'Even when I didn't feel well and had fainted Seiya was there to care for me and even though he had the perfect opportunity to just leave me he didn't, Seiya went to look for me. And then he kept me warm and comfortable while he sang that wonderful song till I awoke. He obviously seems like he's worried about me.' Amara thought and realized how Seiya really had been by her side the entire time and still was.  
  
Amara watched Seiya for a moment who was still looking at the ground. Unable to be mad at Seiya for something she now realized was unreasonable of her to get angry over, Amara came to her own senses.  
  
"Oh, I'm SO SORRY Seiya!" She cried out wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. All you've been doing is trying to help me! I'm sorry..." Amara finished in a trailing whisper.  
  
Seiya was a bit shocked at first but wrapped his arms around Amara in return and comfort.  
  
"It's ok. If anything now we can just call it even." Seiya smiled and softly rubbed her back to try and calm her.  
  
Amara smiled at his reply.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm still very sorry! I'm just used to always being alone." Amara replied trying to withstand her tears.  
  
Not wanting Seiya to see her cry Amara tried burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Wait, used to being alone? But you have Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, how are you always alone?"  
  
Amara didn't reply, instead she just began crying and kept trying to keep her face hidden from Seiya's view.  
  
"Amara..." Seiya whispered.  
  
Grabbing her by the shoulders he gently pushed Amara a step back so he could see her face.  
  
"Please... tell me what you meant. Why are you always so lonely?"  
  
Amara still had tears running from her eyes as she tried to explain.  
  
"I have always felt alone... even around Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista...."  
  
"Go on." Seiya encouraged.  
  
Amara caught a shaky breath before continuing.  
  
"Even when I am around them, I've always felt... alone on the inside. I have just so many problems! And my lonely feeling isn't fulfilled by them... I'm..." Amara cut herself off to think if she should share the way she feels all the time with Seiya or not. But she realized she had no reason to hide it from him if he was trying to help her.  
  
"I'm not sure what, but... something is missing. It makes me feel half empty and unfulfilled."  
  
"..................."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't wish to put my burden on others. That's why I don't talk about it... It's ridiculous, never mind, just PLEASE don't say anything to the others! Please!" Amara begged, once again putting her head down and starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Amara, I never would have known. I promise you this will not be told to anyone else! Your secrets safe with me. I cross my heart!" Seiya smiled lifting Amara's tear stained face away from the ground.  
  
"Now stop looking at the sand and let me see your beautiful eyes. You've done nothing wrong that I can see and I can understand that feeling you have." Seiya finished.  
  
"What do you mean? Have you felt like that before?"Amara questioned curiously with wide eyes.  
  
"..... Yes actually, I've felt that lonely empty feeling that you spoke of many times before but I have worked on keeping it from ruining my life. That is what I will do to help you. We can work on it together until the feeling is gone, or till you can at least cope with it." Seiya smiled reassuringly.  
  
Amara had now calmed down but her shaky breathe's could still be heard. Seiya noticed that Amara was once again looking towards the sand so he gently titled her head up so he could see her eyes clearly again.  
  
"Don't let it bother you. As long as I'm here I'll always try to help and protect you Amara." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." Seiya replied once again in a whisper.  
  
Leaning his head down Seiya attempted to take the advantage of this moment and softly locked his lips in a kiss with hers.  
  
The sudden warmth of the kiss surprised Amara but she embraced it and kissed him back. Amara's heart raced as Seiya's kiss became more intimately intense but Seiya took a step forward to erase the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Amara instinctively did the same in return without a second thought.  
  
When they finally parted to breathe there faces were flushed from the lack of air but Amara smiled and sighed a light breathe of warm air onto Seiya's lips before she passed out?once again and fell limp in his arms.  
  
"Amara? Amara are you ok?" Seiya nervously questioned but received no reply.  
  
"Lets just go home." Seiya sighed lifting her up into his arms.  
  
'At least she still looks happy and not in pain at all.' Seiya thought noticing the slim smile that was still planted on Amara's lips.  
  
"Ok, lets see, I know we came from this direction... but now which way?... Oh Amara, I wish you wouldn't have passed out! What's happening to you?" Seiya questioned walking his way through the streets as best as he could remember.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ ½ hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~ *  
  
Seiya sighed as he continued to wonder the dark streets. Never stopping once to relax or putting Amara down Seiya now dragged himself through the night refusing to give up hope that everything will be fine and he'll find his way back to the house.  
  
Amara opened her eyes and looked up at Seiya's worried face.  
  
"Go left." Amara stated noticing his look of confusion as he came to a fork in the road that she was familiar with.  
  
"Amara! You're awake." He smiled happily, hugging her.  
  
Leaning down Seiya kissed Amara on the tip of her nose. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you." Amara giggled and leaned up to return his kiss, giving Seiya a soft peck on the lips of her own.  
  
"So I take it you're feeling a bit better I hope." Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, a bit better, but I'm still not quite sure why I fainted again. I think I can walk now though." Amara replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are just going to relax and give me the directions. I don't want you to exert yourself in any way right now." Seiya stated in a most demanding tone.  
  
"Are you sure? By the looks of it I think you are the one that should be relaxing right now."  
  
'Not that I'm saying I'm going to carry you. But you do look tired.' Amara thought unhappily, knowing that she was the one that was probably tiering him with her sudden black outs.  
  
"I'm sure, don't worry about it. Besides once we get to your house I can relax. So the sooner the better, right?" Seiya grinned and began walking again.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
'Oh, I still don't like the fact that Seiya is most likely straining himself to do this, but there is no sense in arguing with him.' Amara thought.  
  
She knew that nothing would really come out of it because Seiya is probably just about as stubborn as she was, but Amara wouldn't admit that to herself.  
  
So she continued on giving him directions until they reached her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See we're here Amara, and that only took about 15 minutes I think." Seiya smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But I still don't like how you've strained yourself." Amara sighed.  
  
"It's ok, as long as your safe. Besides... we're here now... so you can relax and so can I." Seiya reassured between a yawn and opened the door.  
  
Amara looked around from up in Seiya's arms trying to make sure all the children were still asleep, while he made his way strait to the staircase.  
  
"Don't worry about them Amara I'll come back down and check on everyone for you but I think you need to rest." Seiya declared making his way towards one of the larger upstairs rooms.  
  
"This one's fine for now." Amara stated pointing to one of her guest bedrooms, noticing Seiya had passed her room without any hesitation.  
  
"Ok." Seiya agreed bringing her into the room and placing her on the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on the kids now. While I'm downstairs do you want anything?"  
  
"Um... no thanks." Amara smiled.  
  
"Ok, be back in a minute." Seiya replied closing the door.  
  
'Ugh, I don't think I want something else to eat or drink from Seiya right now, the last thing I had from him made feel wierd.' Amara sighed.  
  
"Well while Seiya check's on everyone I think this is the perfect time for me to change real quick." Amara said grabbing one of the spare sets of pajama's that was in the closet and heading for the room's conjoined bathroom.  
  
'I wonder why Seiya didn't just put me in my room...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, everything seems ok, just the way we left it, everyone's still asleep. Thank God!" Seiya announced glancing around the living room at the scattered resting children.  
  
"I wonder... what... time it is anyway." Seiya questioned between a yawn.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
'I can't believe Amara let me...kiss her! Maybe it has something to do with her sudden black outs... but what would that have to do with anything? Well whatever's going on I guess it's good while it lasts. But not Amara's black outs, just how much happier and open she is right now... but what is with her fainting? That's something I don't understand, why is this happening to her? Oh forget it! I'm to tired to think right now anyway!' Seiya mentally argued heading back towards the upstairs room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, I can do this."  
  
"Oh this has to be the most... ridiculous... humiliating... woah! Errr, This is all Seiya's fault! I told him to put me down!" Amara complained taking another wobbly step towards the bed.  
  
"Oww..." Amara moaned feeling a tingling pain shoot up both her legs.  
  
"Ok. Maybe if I just stand completely still the feeling will go away..."  
  
"..............."  
  
'Ow, ow, ow... oh stupid pain, stupid Seiya, stupid legs! Wake up!'  
  
"Amara? What are you doing? What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" Seiya questioned coming in to see Amara in a completely different set of pajamas then he remembered, standing utterly still, and taking deep breathes.  
  
"What happened? Are you in pain?" Seiya asked stepping quickly towards her.  
  
"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME SEIYA!"Amara shouted watching him move promptly towards her.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"THIS IS...ow... ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"WHAT? I don't even know what's going on! How is it my fault?"  
  
"BECAUSE..." She squinted feeling another wave of prickling pain.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"What? What does that have to do with it?" Seiya questioned dumbfound.  
  
"What that has to do with it is you made BOTH my legs fall asleep by not listening to me. So now I am trying to wake them back up. So if you don't mind... DON'T TOUCH ME!" Amara hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Ok, fine, sorry. I won't touch you. I'll just go sit on the bed till you can move again." Seiya remarked.  
  
And with that he plopped up a pillow and leaned back against the head rest. Watching Amara grit her teeth and squint her eyes Seiya began to laugh at her fascinating statue like intimidation.  
  
"Oh, Seiya you keep it up and just see what happens to you...ow... when it doesn't hurt to move." Amara groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, take your time." Seiya smirked.  
  
Approximately two minutes later Amara could move again completely and walked angrily towards Seiya.  
  
"That was why I told you to let me walk idiot." Amara stated slapping Seiya.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry! But if you don't mind me asking, where'd you get that delighting night gown anyway?" Seiya questioned studying Amara's features along with the new clothes.  
  
Her night wear was now a silk black gown that was spaghetti strapped and up higher in the front then it was in the back, showing Amara's legs up to her mid thighs in front, and the silk fabric in the back traveled in a curve barely down past the back of her knee's. The bottom and top of the gown was also lined with little gold beads, and two strings connected to either side of the gown were tied neatly in a bow around her waist.  
  
"If I know you I'd say you're the type of person that wouldn't be caught dead in something like that... not that I'm complaining." Seiya grinned glancing at her slender legs.  
  
Amara's face reddened and she quickly turned around.  
  
"Michelle maid it. It's part of a set that's in this room and it was the quickest thing I could get to because I wanted to change out of my damp clothes, I was cold." She stated reluctantly, still facing the other direction.  
  
"Why's there a set of pajama's in this room?" Seiya questioned.  
  
"Michelle maid a set of pajama's for each of our guest room's. A night gown and a pair of silk pants with a button up top, so depending on the guest there was something for them to wear. I would have taken the pants but I figured you didn't have anything to change into since we never stopped at your house, so I took the gown in my hurry." Amara explained still to embarrassed to turn around.  
  
"Oh, then that explains it. You should wear things like this more often, I think they make you look very attractive." Seiya commented sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Um... thanks, here, these are yours." Amara announced nervously handing Seiya his set of the pajama's and pushed him into the bathroom.  
  
"Alright I'm going." Seiya laughed closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oops, I guess that's not something Amara's used to. I think I may have embarrassed her. Well she should wear more elegant things, it does make her look a lot more admirable considering her usual attitude. But I have a feeling this is going to be one of the only times I'll see her in something like that.' Seiya sighed.  
  
'Well then, I guess I'm just one of the lucky few to see Amara's more feminine side. But it still doesn't make sense, Amara would Never normally show it if she was nervous or embarrassed so something's up with her, but I'm not going to waste my time trying to figure that out right now! I mightest well just worry about making sure Amara doesn't faint again and getting some rest.' Seiya thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh that was so embarrassing! Who would have thought something so simple would get so much attention? Ugh, why did Michelle have to insist on making a night gown for each room?!' Amara mentally complained trying to pull the front of her gown down without much luck.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Amara questioned walking around towards the bedside clock.  
  
"2:30 AM! Great, there's no doubt I'm not going to get a very good nights rest now." She sighed remembering the group of four year old's downstairs.  
  
Leaning against the bed post Amara waited for Seiya to come out of the bathroom and began to look around. She never normally goes in the guest rooms, Michelle does the cleaning in them as well, so Amara doesn't really have any real reason to be in them.  
  
'Wow, Michelle really keeps these rooms nice.' Amara thought taking in the features around her.  
  
The room was painted soft blue with a tropical flower border near the floor and the carpet was a white sand color. The bed was in the center of the room and had a night table on either side with a lamp. But only the right side table has a bedside clock and the left side of the room has the miniature refrigerator and microwave. Then there was one two seater couch in the corner near the TV, in front of a large window with white flower patterned drapes. The walk in closet only had the set of pajama's in it, a few extra pillows, and an extra suitcase.  
  
Seiya came out of the bathroom dressed in the pajama's Amara had given him and saw her leaned up against the bed post.  
  
"Hey what are you just standing there for?" Seiya asked noticing Amara.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was just looking around, I don't normally come in the guest rooms. Michelle and Trista do. To clean or add new furniture or something."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Hey Seiya, why didn't you just put me in my own room earlier?" Amara questioned remembering how he passed by it.  
  
"Oh, I thought a guest bedroom would be better because I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you in case something happens again. And I figured you wouldn't mind." Seiya smirked sitting on the left side of the bed.  
  
"All though, I figured it would be a nice room... but I had no idea it would be so fancy! It's almost like being in a hotel room but better since it's in your own house, you have a refrigerator and everything." Seiya laughed looking at the microwave and sofa.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Amara replied looking around.  
  
"So I take it you pick the bed? Ok I'll take the couch." Amara shrugged walking in its direction.  
  
"No!" Seiya shouted jumping up from the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own home! Besides it get's cold at night and there's only one blanket. Anyway, don't you think this bed looks big enough to fit the two of us?" Seiya questioned grabbing Amara by the wrist to stop her.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"It is. Now come lie down, we both need our rest and it's been a hard night." Seiya encouraged walking Amara to the bed with his arm around her waist.  
  
".....Ok, I guess you're right." Amara yawned leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
Seiya smiled and lifted the covers so Amara could slide in before he walked around to his side, turned out the lights, and did the same.  
  
"Night." Seiya whispered grabbing Amara's hand in his underneath the covers.  
  
"Night Seiya." Amara smiled squeezing his hand in return.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~ Moments Later ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Unused to the cold bed against her bare legs Amara instinctively searched for something warm and snuggled up next to Seiya. She then stretched out to get more comfortable, but being now so close to him Amara ended up sliding her legs down against Seiya's before she curled back up.  
  
Feeling the sudden movement Seiya opened his eyes and looked towards Amara, who to his surprise was now right beside him with one of her arms under her pillow and the other still down under the sheets within his hand. Seiya smiled and enveloped Amara's hand in his.  
  
"Amara... Amara..." Seiya whispered until he saw her eyes open.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you cold?"  
  
"... Yes, a little. I'm just not used to having my legs touch the sheets like this." Amara whispered timidly.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure I can find a way to keep you warm." Seiya replied kindly and wrapped his arms around Amara's waist pulling her closer to him, so he could easily feel her soft body against his.  
  
"Warm yet?.... How about now?" Seiya questioned jokingly kissing Amara's lips.  
  
"Nope, I'm still a bit cold, I guess you're going to have to do better then that." Amara smirked wrapping her arms around Seiya as she kissed him back.  
  
"I guess you're right." Seiya replied engulfing Amara in a trail of butterfly kisses.  
  
"Warm... now?" Seiya asked between a kiss.  
  
"Almost." Amara giggled.  
  
"How about now?" Seiya questioned.  
  
Pulling Amara on top of him he began to kiss her passionately as he rubbed her back and slid her bangs from her eyes. Amara allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure of Seiya's warmth and kind hearted kisses while her heart began to race in both excitement and nervousness feeling Seiya's hand travel gently down her arm.  
  
"Are you... warm... now?" Seiya panted grabbing a hold of Amara's hand. Feeling were Seiya's hand had stopped Amara's heart began to slow its pace.  
  
"Yes, I am very warm now thanks to you!" Amara replied lovingly, giving Seiya one sweet kiss of her own.  
  
"Glad I could be of assistance." Seiya responded graciously, enjoying there unbelievable moment.  
  
Hugging Amara Seiya pulled the blankets up to cover them both and closed his eyes. Smiling, Amara put her head down to rest. Now lying on Seiya's chest, warmly snuggled under the covers with him, Amara began to fall asleep listening to Seiya's heart beat, happy to feel his arms around her. Safely in his embrace for the night, they both fell asleep smiling, once again hand in hand.  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
The End  
  
...... Psych! Yeah right! There's still plenty of more fun things to be done. (Hehehe) So what'd ya think? Let me know, REVIEW ME PLEASE!!! Oh, and I'm sorry to bust the bubble of you romance lovers but I hope you know that after this night (chapter) that Amara's side effects are going to wear off so she'll be back to her normal less loving self don't you... well you do now. But if you'd like to see more romance again in the future give me a review telling me you would and I'll see what I can do. I just figured I'd give you a heads up so it's not a total shocker as to how everything goes the next morning, but I wont give anything else away, you'll just have to wait and see, because boy do they have a lot in store for them! Cuz you all know too that if I was to get them together this easily and quickly that it would probably end to soon and I wouldn't get to have any fun. ^_~ But trust me if you just hold out till my next update and stick with my fic you will definitely have something to laugh about! And you have to admit it, you know it's true! That the worse things get (in a story) the more entertaining they become. Well the next chapter is bound to be amusing. So if you want to read it 'member' to review me PLEASE!! Laterz  
Mara K. = ^_^ = 


	5. A Surprising Morning and Child Care Issu...

Unexpected Babysitting

Ok, hey again everyone! And thanx for the reviews, I'm glad you liked my 4th chapters fluff! (^_^) I actually am new at the fluff thing but I'm glad you liked it! And *** CONGRATULATIONS _EPM!_ *** She was my first reviewer for Chapter 4, which means she was my very first inspiration for Chapter 5 and she always signs as anonymous, so I give her grate gratitude, thanks. N-e-ways you know the drill, read, enjoy, and review. It's that simple, plus your reviews are my inspiration mind you, so just by reviewing me you are helping the next chapter be written faster. So Review me, PLEASE!! Now do what you came here to really do, read my fic not my authors note lol. 

****

=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~**=^_^=**

****

By: WindGoddess

****

Hint: Oh and slight change in plans to people who read my ending ch.4 authors note, one side effect lingers... anyway remember, ALWAYS read my ending notes! It may hold some hints or valuable information to the next chapter so take the advantage. (^_~)

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: A Surprising Morning

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning sunlight beamed in through the large rooms windows warming the sleeping 'couples' faces. Amara blinked opening her eyes to the unusual light.

'Hey, I don't remember my rooms window being on THAT side of the room... wait a minute... This isn't MY room!' She thought frantically.

"Where am I?" Amara questioned attempting to shift herself upright.

"It's to early... go back... to sleep." A voice mumbled.

"Who's there?" Amara nervously demanded.

"Shush, sleep." The unknown voice wearily insisted.

Feeling something squeeze her hand Amara looked down to see someone's fingers linked with hers. Wide eyed she quickly tried to flee from her spot on the bed but found herself unsuccessful.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?!" Amara shouted fearfully, yanking herself from his grip and standing abruptly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Seiya shouted back frustratedly lifting himself up from the floor. 

When he was finally back up on his feet Seiya looked into Amara's eyes in a glare until he noticed the true features showing on her face.

Her eyes glistened as she attempted to glare back at Seiya, her heart racing.

Taking a better look Seiya realized Amara's eyes were surprisingly full of fear not anger, she had the look of a frightened child rather then the raging anger filled eyes he knew best in her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Amara asked in one shaky breath, an unbearable tone of dread in her voice. 

'What's wrong with her?' Seiya wondered sympathetically, seeing tears start to stream freely down her flushed face.

"Amara, are you serious... you honestly don't remember me?" Seiya questioned, his voice now in a soft sensitive tone. 

Amara blinked trying to clear away her tears without much luck and nodded.

"How do you know my name?"

"Amara I've known you for awhile. My name is Seiya. Can't you remember anything from before?" Seiya asked bewildered.

After a moment of silence Amara broke out into tears and fell to her knee's covering her face with her hands.

"I can't... I can't remember anything! Seiya what's happened to me?" She cried.

Seiya quickly got down on his knee's as well and tried to comfort Amara pulling her into his arms as she cried freely into his silk pajama shirt.

"How did... I get... here?" Amara hiccuped holding onto his shirt and squeezing it tighter.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll explain to you how you got here and who I am, maybe then you'll remember everything, because I don't really know why you don't remember anything either." Seiya informed grabbing a pillow from the floor that had fallen off the bed with him.

Placing the pillow in his lap Seiya let Amara rest her head on it as he began to explain the minor things to her, being sure to leave out mostly all of their intimate moments and everything about them as Senshis so he wouldn't give Amara any reasons to faint or get upset again while he caressed her arms and stroked her bangs out of her face occasionally in an attempt to calm her down.

Amara laughed every so often hearing something that amused her, during which she was laying carelessly in Seiya's lap listening to his soothing voice as he told her stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"... and we ended up sleeping together because I insisted on staying near you incase something happened." Seiya finished smiling down at Amara.

Amara looked into Seiya's blue eyes and sat up frowning.

"There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

"Huh?"

Amara had always been good at telling if someone was lying to her or if they had kept a secret from her.

"Seiya, there is something that you're not telling me, what is it?" Amara asked a bit more frustrated.

"Oh, uh... it's... um... eh... nothing?" He stated questionably.

Seiya reached one hand out towards Amara but she quickly slapped it away and stood up glaring at him furiously.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" She shouted, hurt in her voice.

"IT'S _MY _PAST THAT I DON'T REMEMBER, YOU SHOULDN'T BE KEEPING IT A SECRET FROM LEAST OF ALL_ ME_!" Amara finished her face fully flushed from anger and her eyes glistening again showing her pain.

Seiya flinched at her tone but still couldn't bring himself to tell her everything so he sat there silently looking up at her from the floor in a loss for words.

Amara tried to blink away her tears, once more unsuccessful she ran out of the room not wanting Seiya to see her cry again.

Amara found the place somewhat familiar as she ran down the houses stairs and headed strait for the front door. Finding one pair of suitable shoes she slipped them on, seeing Seiya running down the stairs after her she opened the door quickly.

"WAIT!"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU LIED TO ME!" Amara shouted angrily.

Feeling a little tug Amara looked down to see little Hotaru.

"Wewe awe you going?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie. I'm going for a walk, I need to think for a little while." Amara replied in a calmer voice bending down to Hotaru's height.

"Will you come back?"

"Um... I'll come back just for you, I promise so don't worry. But now I have to go!" Amara replied quickly, giving the girl a prompt smile and rushing out the door.

"AMARA... wait." Seiya sighed coming to a halt at the door.

"Don't wowwy, she'll be back, she pwomised me." Hotaru stated smiling up at Seiya.

"Yeah, she said she just needed time to tink." Trista added leaping off of the couch.

"I hope so." Seiya whispered walking over and sitting on one of the sofas.

In an attempt to rest he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina glared at Seiya from his left and Serena glared at him from his right. Both of the girls crawled over to him and then stared at him while he had his eyes closed.

Feeling uneasy Seiya opened his eyes to see both girls glaring at him.

"Um... what's wrong?" He questioned nervously. 

"You'we a bad boyfwiend." Mina stated blandly flicking a piece of stray hair from her face.

"WHAT?!" Seiya questioned wide eyed.

"She said... you'we a bad boyfwiend." Serena repeated copying what Mina had done as well flicking her hair out of her face.

"Care to explain?" Seiya asked pulling the two girls onto his lap.

"Yes, Amawa was cwying and yelling at you, I don't tink she was happy and...." Mina started.

"By the way she was yelling I think she was weally angwy with you." Serena cut in.

"What did you do?" Rei questioned angrily standing on the floor in front of him.

"Did you say she was fat?!" Lita asked glaring at Seiya from another couch in the room.

"Did you say she wasn't pwetty?" Mina questioned.

"Or did you say the pwetty dwess she was weawing was ugly?" Ami commented from the couch with Lita. 

"Awe you bweaking up with Amawa?" Serena remarked completely furious at the thought. 

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Mina shouted before Seiya could even open his mouth.

"OK, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Seiya yelled over all the chatter of the girls.

"I'm not breaking up with Amara, I didn't say she was fat, or wasn't pretty, and I didn't say her dress was... OH MY GOD! HER DRESS! SHE LEFT IN HER NIGHT GOWN!" Seiya shouted leaping up from the couch, knocking both Serena and Mina off him.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why won't he tell me everything? What's he hiding?' Amara wondered walking subconsciously towards Flora lake.

Crossing her arms she watched the floor as she walked trying to sort things out.

'Who was that girl? Come to think of it... there was quite a few children there, who do they all belong to? Hmm... She seemed familiar...' Amara was suddenly shot out of her thoughts when she heard a car honk as it passed by.

'Oh my god! They aren't ALL MINE ARE THEY?!' Amara thought wide eyed her heart jumping into her throat as another car honked at her.

"Gezze what's with these stupid cars?!" Amara questioned trying to catch her breath.

'Ok, let's think logically here Amara, they CAN'T _ALL _be mine! I'm not wearing any rings either so I know I'm not married or anything.' She thought looking at her hands.

"Hey sweet thing, ya wanna ride?"

Amara looked up disgustedly at the ragged looking man hanging out his window sneering at her.

"I'd rather not!" She stated grimly.

"Oh come on, I'll show you a good time!" The man insisted patting his side door with a smirk.

"I said NO!"

"Don't give me that tone, I know you want to." He remarked bitterly.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amara shouted angrily.

"Don't make me have to get out and get you." He growled reaching his hand out and grabbing her gown.

"LET GO OF ME!" Amara cried slapping the mans arm as hard as she could turning him red.

"Ah! You Bitch!" He hissed grabbing his arm where she'd slapped him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amara yelled running away from the man through an alley.

Looking back she saw the car drive away but Amara kept on running, taking oblivious turns and running across sidewalks and streets till she came to a place that was familiar. 

"Flora Lake..." Amara sighed laying down on the ground and closing her eyes. Smiling she fell into a sleep of memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Serena and Mina fall towards her Rei jumped out of the way and tripped, stumbling backwards into Taiki's arms.

"Tanks fow catching me Taiki." Rei said turning light red.

"You'we welcome Wei." Taiki smiled.

Darien and Yaten raced to catch the girl which fell closest to them while everyone else watched. Unfortunately Yaten happened to be closest to Serena and Darien happened to be closest to Mina.

"DAWIEN!"

"YATEN!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH _ME_!" The two girls cried in unison. 

"CAUSE I WAS CLOSEST TO HER!" Darien and Yaten replied together, each pointing at the opposite girl.

The four children started arguing with each other and crying loudly snapping Seiya out of his shock and thoughts. Soon Seiya started trying to calm the girls down and straiten everything out... 

"Oh come on...everyone calm down!... I'm sure he didn't mean it... no, SERENA STOP CRYING!... Oh Mina don't you start now too!... I didn't yell at you... I was just talking loudly!... Why can't you girls just be thankful like Rei and Taiki?... Would you have rather hit the hard ground?...Then what's the problem... No he didn't!..." 

Seiya's unsuccessfulness in the argument started all the other children laughing except Hotaru, who was looking around the room frantically.

"SEIYA! SEIYA!" Hotaru yelled, her eyes watery, but no-one heard her over the noise.

"Seiya! It's impowtent." Hotaru cried walking out of the room and into the Kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding a comfortable corner Hotaru sat down and cried trying to think of who to tell the problem to. Ami watched Hotaru walk away upset and got up to follow her, disappearing herself into the kitchen.

"Hotawu what's wong?" Ami questioned finding her in the corner.

Hotaru looked up surprised to see Ami had followed her.

"Ami I can't find Michelle!" She cried.

"... You'we wight! I didn't see her in thewe eithew." Ami said remembering when she first looked around.

"Come on let's go tell Seiya." Ami commented putting out her hand to Hotaru.

"I twied! He wouldn't listen!" She stated annoyed.

"Well let's see if I can get him to listen to _US_." Ami smiled walking Hotaru out of the Kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"SEIYA!" Ami and Hotaru shouted, there voices ringing throughout the room. 

"What! What's wrong?" Seiya questioned walking over to the two girls.

"Michelle is missing!" Hotaru cried out.

"WHAT?!" Seiya questioned glancing around the room.

"She's missing!" Ami repeated.

"Um... everyone stay here I'll be right back." Seiya stated walking off into another room to look for Michelle.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the silent room conjoined with the living room Seiya heard small sobs from behind a sofa. Following the soft weeps and hiccups he found Michelle crying in the far corner of the room.

"Michelle? Is that you? What's wrong?" Seiya questioned, his soft voice reaching Michelle's ears easily.

"Y..yes, it's me Seiy Seiy." Michelle greeted solemnly turning around to face him.

Seiya blinked hearing his new 'nickname' but shrugged it off.

"Are you ok?" Seiya asked bending down in front of Michelle. 

"I... I think... I did something... bad" She sobbed in reply.

"I'm So Sowwy Seiy Seiy!" Michelle cried lunging herself into his arms.

Seiya was shocked at first but that was quickly over come with his sympathy for the small child.

"It's ok, shush... whatever it is I'm sure it wasn't anything that bad." Seiya soothed rubbing Michelle's back and whispering in her ear.

"Now calm down and explain to me what you did." Seiya said kindly, looking into Michelle's watery eyes.

"Ok" Michelle whispered taking a deep breath.

"Yestewday when I saw you getting a dwink and asked you fow some watew... I saw dis half open thing on the table with some wound stuff in it. And I... well... I... I um..."

"It's ok Michelle, you can tell me, I won't get mad at you I promise!" Seiya smiled encouragingly. 

"Well I put fouw of dem in one of youw cups and watched them dissapea when you put in the watew." She finished.

"You put FOUR of them in the cup?" Seiya questioned shocked.

"Y..yes" Michelle winced starting to cry again.

"Oh, no no no, don't cry! I'm just surprised is all not mad." Seiya announced quickly, seeing her eyes glisten as she blinked.

"Why don't you come show me what it is that you put in the cup." Seiya asked standing up and grabbing Michelle's hand.

"Ok" She smiled walking with him towards the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"MICHELLE!" Hotaru beamed hugging her.

"Whewe wewe you I was wowwied." She asked curiously.

"I was... um..."

"Michelle was in the other room because she wanted to be in a quieter place." Seiya cut in winking at her.

"Now I believe you have something you were going to show me." Seiya stated looking at Michelle.

"Yeah, this thing." She said.

Pulling Seiya over to the counter she pointed to a little white and brown bottle labeled _'Energy Boost Pills'_.

Picking it up Seiya began to read the back to himself silently.

'Directions: Take one tablet by mouth once a day. Use as needed.

Warnings: Keep out of reach of children. Overdoses may be hazardous to health.

Overdose side effects may include: Mood swings, Hyper Activeness, Temporary Amnesia, Slight increase in sexual appetite, and/or an alternate personality at times.

Incase of overdose: Wait out side effects and notify a Doctor if overdose exceeded four tablets.'

'Oh my god! AMARA DRANK THE WATER WITH THESE IN IT! She had to have, well this certainly explains the way she's been acting... wait a minute, an increase in sexual appetite? ... LAST NIGHT! Of course! That's why she was so open to all that. Gezze I think she got ALL of these side effects!... I knew Amara wouldn't have normally enticed me like she did last night..... Forget her seductions, she wouldn't have even let me in the same room with her if she was her regular self, let alone kiss her!... But she was so pleasant for a change, it was nice to be able to hold her close, she was so affectionate last night and her lips... her lips were so soft... and sweet and... my god I CAN'T BE THINKING LIKE THIS! Amara's my enemy, she despises me! But she slept with me and went skinny-dipping and... Oh JUST FORGET IT, that was all because of those pills... but she was so loving and that night gown... pills, side effects, overdose!...' Seiya mentally argued until interrupted.

"What's wong?" Ami asked.

Interested in what had caused Seiya's stunned appearance she stepped closer to the counter squinting in an attempt to read the little black words on the bottle. Seiya quickly set it down snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um... nothing."

"SEIY SEIY! Yaten pulled my haiw!" Michelle complained pointing at him angrily.

"YATEN, you should know better then to pull her hair!" Seiya scolded picking Michelle up. 

"Yes Yaten, you should know bettew!" Mina stated sarcastically, glaring at him.

'Hmm... Yaten always had a strange habit of pulling peoples hair when he was little... I never got why though... Great now he's started it again!... Oh what else do I need? As if this wasn't enough!' 

"SEEIIYYAAA!" Serena yelled from across the room.

"What?"

"How come she calls you Seiy Siey?"

"Well... I... um... I really don't know... I guess she just likes it as a nickname for me." Seiya declared light red.

"Can I call you Seiy Seiy too?" Serena grinned.

"Uh... why?"

"Cause it sounds funny and it's fun to say!" She smiled mischievously.

"I guess so, I don't see the harm in it." Seiya sighed.

"Oh, I want to too!"

"So do I!"

"Can I too?"

"It sounds like fun, I want to too!"

"Me twee!"

All the girls announced questioningly.

"Do you want to call me Seiy Seiy too Ami?" Seiya questioned flatly, noticing her silence.

"Y..Yes, if it's ok wit you." Ami replied sheepishly.

"Fine, you can all call me Seiy Seiy if you like." He sighed. 

"YAY! TANK YOU SEIY SEIY!" All the girls smiled hugging him from all sides.

"Oh Michelle, you've started quite a trend sweetie." Seiya smiled softly, earning himself a crimsoned face and a light grin from her. 

"Seiya I'm hungwy." Yaten complained.

"Yeah, my stomach huwts." Darien agreed.

"I'm hungwy too Seiy Seiy!" Serena cried her stomach grumbling.

"Ok ok, I get it your all hungry. Just hold out a little longer so I can cook something for you and then you can all eat." Seiya announced hearing more of there stomachs growl.

"Ok with you?"

"Yes..." They all moaned unhappily, the girls parting from around Seiya's waist and legs.

Sitting Michelle on a stool at the counter he walked around to the other side and into the Kitchen.

"Well Michelle you're going to be my helper today so what do you think we should cook for breakfast?"

"Um... BACON and EGGS!" She clapped.

"Bacon and eggs huh? Ok lets see... Where does Amara keep her pots and pans?..."

"Seiy Seiy, I'm bored." Lita complained walking towards the kitchen.

"OW! SEIY SEIY, YATEN PULLED MY HAIW!" Trista cried out pointing at him furiously. 

"Oh Amara _PLEASE_ come back soon!" Seiya mumbled uttering a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Amara sat up abruptly, her face fully flushed from the memories of last night and growing redder as she thought about it.

"Oh my God, Oh MY GOD! _Please_ tell me that that was all just some bad yet strange dream." Amara begged.

Looking down her eyes widened seeing the silk black night gown lined with gold beads. 

"Ok, ha ha, very funny... you can wake up now Amara... Oh this CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" She shouted realizing she was awake.

"I can't believe this, I actually SLEPT with SEIYA! Oh gezze what on Earth was wrong with my mind that night? I can't believe I actually allowed all that to happen?!"

"OH NO! Hotaru, I promised her I would come back. I don't want her to get upset or worried. Sweet Hotaru, always curious." Amara smiled.

"Well I better get back soon anyway before that idiot Seiya starves them to death or something." She frowned.

And with that Amara took off running back towards her house. Being careful that the slim front of her gown didn't fly up in the wind as she ran. Unused to even being in a dress Amara glowered angrily convincing herself that everything was all Seiya's fault. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok who wanted the extra crispy bacon?"

"ME!" Yaten shouted reaching towards Seiya.

Somehow he and Michelle had managed to get all the children seated at the table waiting reasonably patient to be served.

"What did you want again Hotaru?"

"A soft boiwed egg." She replied smiling.

"Ok, soft boiled... soft boiled... Oh, Michelle pass me the one on the left."

"Um... youw weft or my weft?" She questioned hesitantly.

"For the third time, your left Michelle!" Seiya sighed trying to finish cooking.

"Oh, ok, that's wight. Hewe." She said placing the hot plate in his open hand.

Seiya quickly let go of the utensils he was using to cook and swung around to place the plate on the table as fast as he could, feeling the heat sting his hand he hissed taking in a sharp breath.

"Oww..." Seiya moaned cradling his reddened hand.

Hearing the food start to sizzle he just as quickly spun back around and with one hand switched the food onto a plate and turned off the stove. With a sigh Seiya looked back up to see everyone staring at him questioningly.

"Don't even ask!" He stated bleakly.

After a few more minutes Seiya had completed passing out all the plates including his own.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go get something." Seiya announced as he walked off to find some sort of first aid kit.

And within a short amount of time he returned with some cloth wrapped around his burned hand. Just as Seiya had sat down to eat and had his fork half way to his mouth Amara slammed open the doors rapidly. Her face flushed from running and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes set in a furious glare upon Seiya.

Closing the door's behind her, Amara made her way swiftly to the other end of the room. Standing directly across from Seiya at the other side of the table she glared at him, her eyes full of rage.

Slowly lowering his fork back down, Seiya looked up. Sliding the food off of his fork and back onto the plate he gulped.

"Uh... Want some breakfast?" Seiya questioned sheepishly, pushing his plate towards her. 

"No!" Amara growled.

"I need to talk to you NOW!" She hissed angrily.

"Look it. Amara's back." Hotaru whispered looking up from her breakfast.

"Yeah, but I don't tink wight now is a good time to go say hi to hew Hotawu. Wight Michelle? Michelle?" Trista questioned looking around.

"Amawa Amawa! I'm so sowwy! I didn't mean to!" Michelle cried running to Amara's side and grabbing a hold of her night gown. 

"What's wrong Michelle? What'd you do?" Amara asked her calmly.

"Well... I was apposed to be Seiy Seiy's helper dis mowning when he made bweakfast and I accidently buwned him. I didn't mean to though!" She cried.

"Oh, is that all? Well I'm sure he's fine. Aren't you _Seiy Seiy_?" Amara retorted sarcastically, her eyes flickering as she turned to him questioningly.

"Uh... yeah sure... I'm fine." Seiya lied. 

"See Michelle, nothing to worry about. Now go finish your breakfast, he's ok." She said pushing her in the direction of her seat.

"Seiya I can't believe you! How could you do this to me! And the children! And then _YOU LIED_?!" Amara raged in a low deadly tone.

"Um... Amara don't you think we should talk about this a little later?... Like, some other time?" Seiya asked noticing the kids sudden silence as they watched them curiously.

"No! We need to talk, and we need to talk NOW!"

"Ok ok, but can we at least do this in another room... please Amara?"

"Fine." Amara growled and grabbed Seiya's burned hand.

Gritting his teeth Seiya followed Amara to another room as he tried not to make any noise signifying to anyone how much pain he was in, while Amara squeezed his hand intentionally in fury.

Once the two were out of sight Mina broke the silence at the table.

"Ummm... Seiy Seiy's in twouble!"

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow ow ow ow oww.... A..Amara, P..Please let go!" Seiya whimpered oddly, striking Amara with a strange feeling of sensitivity for a moment.

Letting go she looked at him, now cradling his injured hand. But before an apology could escape her lips Amara's mind wandered to the night before, angering her once more. 

"SEIYA KOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!"

"Did what?"

"YOU POISONED ME!"

"I WHAT?!"

"YESTERDAY NIGHT! YOU POISONED ME WITH SOMETHING IN THAT CUP OF WATER!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT NORMALLY!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, MICHELLE DID!"

"WHAT?!"

"When I went to get you and me some water Michelle took the opportunity to get some as well, she asked me for a glass and when I was turned getting it, she threw four of your Energy boost pills in a cup. When I poured the water in, they dissolved, so I didn't know, and I ended up giving that cup to you." Seiya explained.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She put four of your pills in the cup!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE'D DO THAT?!"

"SHE'S JUST A CHILD! IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO WATCH HER!"

"I WAS!"

"IF YOU WHERE, THEN NON OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DRAGGED ME OUT TO THE BEACH SO YOU COULD GO SWIMMING!"

"I WAS OUT OF IT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I WENT SWIMMING! AFTER YOUR FIRST COMMENT I WASN'T GOING TO! TILL YOU SUGGESTED I GO PRACTICALLY NUDE!"

"WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO STOP YOU FROM SWIMMING, I MEAN YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU REALLY WANTED TO. AND IT WAS FOR GOOD REASON!"

"WHY? SO YOU COULD STARE AT ME WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING?!"

"NO! SO YOU'D HAVE DRY CLOTHES TO CHANGE INTO WHEN YOU WERE DONE!"

"WELL I WOULD HAVE HAD DRY CLOTHES IF SWIMMING HAD NEVER HAPPENED!"

"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE GRATEFUL I WENT LOOKING FOR YOU AND TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU FAINTED AFTERWARDS!"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME THEN TOO!"

"HOW SO?"

"WHEN I WOKE UP I WAS REALLY UPSET WHEN..."

"You were crying." Seiya interrupted.

"YOU UPSET ME!"

"I HELPED YOU! YOU WERE CRYING BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME, ABOUT HOW YOU'RE ALWAYS ALONE!" 

"I was upset, you now know why. BUT I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU IF YOU _EVER_ TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!!"

"I ALREADY PROMISED I WOULDN'T! COOL DOWN, SHISH."

"NO! LAST NIGHT AT THE BEACH YOU KISSED ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"YOU KISSED ME BACK! YOU CAN'T PIN THIS ALL ON ME!"

"OH, YES I CAN! BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT AND YOU KNEW THAT I WASN'T BEING MY NORMAL SELF, SO IT'S YOUR FAULT ENTIRELY!" Amara shouted, trying to keep her face from reddening at the thought of there kiss.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT? IT WAS YOU THAT..."

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT INSISTED I SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH YOU INSTEAD OF SLEEP ON THE COUCH." Amara cut in.

"Ok, that may be true... but I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." Seiya replied slightly flushed.

"AND YOU HONESTLY COULDN'T DO THAT FROM THE COUCH? THAT'S ANOTHER STRIKE ON YOU FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ENTICED ME!"

"I DID NOT! I JUST HAPPENED TO MOVE BECAUSE I WAS COLD SINCE I WAS WEARING THIS STUPID NIGHT GOWN AND YOU TAKE THAT AS ENTICING? PLEASE! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE THAT ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY FOR YOURSELF, PULLING ME INTO YOUR ARMS, AND THEN YOU KISSED ME _AGAIN_!"

"YES YOU DID ENTICE ME! BECAUSE AFTER I KISSED YOU, YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T WARM YET AND THAT I WOULD HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! AND THEN _YOU _KISSED _ME_ BACK, SO IT WAS ALSO YOU!......"

"PLUS, NOT ONCE DID YOU REJECT ANYTHING I DID, OR TELL ME TO STOP, YOU ALWAYS INDULGED YOURSELF IN THE PLEASURE OF MY KISSES, YOU ALLOWED IT. IT SEEMED LIKE YOU FOUND THE DESIRE OF BEING IN MY ARMS SATISFYING!" Seiya finished.

Amara remained silent, her face deeply crimsoned at the thoughts running through her head from the night before in bed with Seiya.

He had her, everything Seiya had said was true, she never said no to him, instead she always returned whatever intimacy he bestowed upon her.

Stumped and at a loss for words in reply to Seiya's comments Amara sighed heavily and headed out of the room.

"Were are you going?"

"Away from you and to change, don't come near me!" Amara growled.

Following her out of the room Seiya watched Amara stride swiftly up the stairs and out of sight.

"SEWENA!!!"

"This is going to be a bad day..." Seiya sighed.

Hearing the angry shouts and tons of giggling Seiya made his way fearfully back towards the kitchen table. To unsurprisingly find Serena giggling along with the other girls and the boys all soaked with what used to be there drinks.

"Girls! What happened here?" 

"Uh-oh" Ami and Trista remarked in unison.

"She did it!" Rei and Mina shouted pointing at Serena.

"Serena..." Seiya started, crossing his arms.

"Y..yes Seiy Seiy..." She questioned sheepishly with big puppy dog eyes. 

"Did you do this?"

"YES, SHE DID!" Yaten shouted.

"Yaten! I'm talking to Serena right now, I'll speak to you in a moment." Seiya stated sternly.

"Well... I didn't do it on puwpose! It was an assident!"

"I'm sure." Seiya sighed.

"Let me guess, you where saying something or doing something excitedly and knocked there cups over..."

"Um... not exactwy... I was actually twying to do dis neat twick I saw dis man in a funny bwack outfit do on TV the othew day."

"Serena, what was the twick... I MEAN TRICK, that you where trying to do?"

"I... I... um... well... it was da one whewe he pulled da sheet of da table without moving da pwates and stuffs..."

"Serena, do not, I repeat, do NOT try any of the tricks those men do on TV! And everyone stay put and DON'T move! I'll be right back."

"Wewe awe you going? I'm still wet!"

"So am I!"

"Me too!" The boys complained.

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to get Amara." Seiya replied walking off towards the stairs.

"DON'T MOVE!" He called back warningly.

'I hope Amara's willing to help!'

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amara, are you in there?" Seiya questioned knocking on her bedroom door.

"WHAT?!"

"Um... there's a little problem downstairs... I could use your help!"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM SEIYA?!"

"Well, Serena tried to pull a little magicians act and she spilled the boys drinks on them, so now they're all soaked, but the girls are just fine. What should I do, can you help me out?"

"SEIYA, I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT RIGHT NOW, I'M BUSY! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE DEAL WITH THE ISSUE ON YOUR OWN! I'M SURE THIS LITTLE _EXPERIENCE_ WILL HELP YOU OUT IN THE FUTURE, I MEAN WE HAVE NO CLUE HOW LONG WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK AFTER THEM LIKE THIS... SO START LEARNING! NOW GO AWAY!" Amara shouted through the door.

"But what am I supposed to put on th"

"I DON'T KNOW AND I COULD CARE LESS RIGHT NOW! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! NOW GO AWAY!"

Without another word Seiya quickly went back downstairs to were he had left everyone.

"Ok, back."

"Where's Amawa?" Hotaru asked looking at him.

"Uh... she's busy right now and can't come down... as a matter of fact I think she needs some _alone_ time at the moment, so we're not gonna be really loud or make a big mess today, okay?"

"Okay" They all replied.

"Ok, Ami, Lita, Trista, Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Michelle, Serena... Serena... SERENA!"

"What?"

"I need your attention... Mina you too, pay attention! I need you girls to think of something you'd like to do for a little while."

"Why?" Mina requested.

"Because I need to take the boys to go get cleaned up."

"Why?"

"Because they need clean clothes."

"Why?"

"Because they're clothes are all sticky."

"Why?"

"Because Serena spilled there drinks on them."

"Why?"

"Because she was trying to do a magic trick."

"Why?"

"MINA!" Seiya cried out.

"What?"

"Will you please stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"ASKING WHY!"

"Why?"

"JUST BECAUSE!" 

"Just because why?"

"MINA!... Sweetie, I have to go do this because they need clean clothes, and I'd like you girls to tell me something you'd like to do till I'm done. Understand?" Seiya questioned hopefully.

"Yes!"

"Good, now what would you like to do?"

"Why?"

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too! Do you even know what that means?" Seiya asked sarcastically.

"............"

"Ha, see, you don't! You are hopeless!"

Not understanding what Seiya was talking about or why he was yelling at her Mina's eyes began getting clouded with tears.

"No, Mina... don't cry! It didn't mean it."

"SEIYA! What did you do to her?!" Amara shouted angrily from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing!" 

"Aw, come here sweetie." She called out getting down on one knee and stretching her arms out welcomingly.

Running across the room Mina darted into Amara's arms and started to cry.

"H..he called me h..hopewess and kept yewwing at me!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did! Serena announced.

"Why'd you call her hopeless?!" Amara glared, picking Mina up.

"Well I didn't mean it like that! It's just she kept on asking why, and it was getting REALLY annoying!"

"It's called the 'curious four's' Seiya. It's like the 'terrible two's' only now they're going to ask A LOT of questions instead." Amara stated blandly.

"But she wasn't asking _real_ questions! I don't even think she was paying attention! All she kept doing was asking why!" Seiya argued.

"That's because IT'S AMUSING TO HER! That's the reason she didn't understand why you started yelling at her. Gezze Seiya, don't you know anything about taking care of children?!" 

"YES!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it..." Amara mumbled to Mina making her laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Both girls smiled slyly.

"But anyway, what was the problem that started the 'why' questions?" 

"I was trying to ask the girls what they wanted to do to keep themselves busy till I was done with the boys!" Seiya sighed.

"You are such an awful babysitter! Just take the boys to get cleaned up and I'll keep the girls busy."

"But what abo"

"JUST GO!" Amara cut in.

"Ok! Yaten, Darien, Taiki, come on... Yaten?"

"OWW! SEIY SEIY, AMAWA! Yaten puwwed my haiw!" Serena cried from across the room running over to them.

"YATEN! GET OVER HERE!" Seiya shouted, tired of his behavior.

"Why should I? You'we just gonna be mean to me because I haven't been good!"

"YATEN, GET OVER HERE NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE! AND DO YOU WANT TO GO GET CLEANED UP OR WOULD YOU RATHER JUST STAY IN THAT STICKY CLOTHING?!" Seiya shouted angrily.

"I'd... wathew be in cwean cwothes..." Yaten replied fearfully. 

Looking at Yaten Amara saw the child seemed like he was about to cry. So she smiled at him reassuringly. And glared at Seiya warningly. Informing him to watch his tone.

"Well then, apologize to Serena and get over here, or you'll be in trouble!" Seiya stated calmly, catching Amara's glare. 

"Sowwy Sewena..." Yaten apologized.

"That's better, now come on and don't do it again." Seiya encouraged grabbing a hold of Yaten's and Darien's hands as he walked the three boys up the stairs to the bathroom.

**=^_^= **~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~**=^_^=**

K! What ya think? Cute right? Well in the next chapter things get funny! Don't feel bad for Yaten though... he get's his pay back (hehehe). And Serena has the worst English, that's why she talks more childish! Well hope you liked it! Review me!!!

Love ya's 

Seiya's Angel


	6. Bath's, Swimming, and Lingerie

Unexpected Babysitting  
  
Hiya peep's! Ok, first things first... I AM SO SORRY EPM!!!!! I assumed you were a girl because I'm not used to running into guys on this site, don't get me wrong I'm sure there are guys that write in Sailor Moon fan fics but I'm not used to it cuz it's the guys that would mess with me about it. I'm sorry, just a thing with me. Most guys I know would make fun of me and the girls excepted it, so after a bit I became one minded in that sense. Plus you have to admit, your name really doesn't give me any clue that you are or aren't a girl... but anyway sorry again. Hope you like this chapter!!   
  
AND to EVERYONE ELSE, I'm sorry it took so long. I have online school and it's harder and more time consuming then you would think! That and I have quite a few medical problems and things ave gotten really bad lately putting me out of commission. But the reviews helped a lot, THANKS!! This chapter was going to be longer but I decided just to post what I have now since everyone has been so eager lol. But don't worry I will still put up the other parts, just as the next chapter is all. So enjoy!  
  
* I dedicate this chapter to EPM as an apology! *  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
By: WindGoddess  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Sailor Moon, I think this has sunken in by now right?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Bath's, Swimming, and Lingerie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok girls, for a little while it's just going to be us. So what would you like to do?" Amara questioned kindly after the boys had disappeared upstairs.  
  
"I know! Didn't you say someting about having a big pool yestewday Amawa?" Michelle smiled.  
  
"Um... yes." She replied nervously.  
  
"Well... how bout we go swim, pwease!"   
  
"Yeah, Pwease Amawa!" Ami begged along with Michelle, both looking at her with sparkling pleady eyes.  
  
"Uh... only if the rest of the girls want to." Amara sighed.  
  
"DO YOU?!" Michelle questioned the other girls excitedly.  
  
"YEAH!" They all shouted eagerly.  
  
"Ok, but first we have to go upstairs and get you all into swimsuits. Come on." Amara sighed. Realizing her advantage she smiled as she lead the way up the stairs.  
  
'Now I'm glad Michelle insisted on buying Hotaru so many swimsuits when she was little and not letting me throw them away.' Amara thought relieved as she walked into Hotaru's old room. Which was now used as a storage room.  
  
~-~*~-~  
  
After getting all of the girls into a swimsuit of there liking Amara took the hyper group of girls and headed back downstairs to the pool.  
  
"Ok, now you can go have fun, just don't go past that rope there ok?" She questioned kindly as the girls excitedly dashed for the pool.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Why?..."  
  
".........."  
  
Amara turned to see Mina beside her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why can't we go past dat wope Amawa?" She questioned again.  
  
"Well... because it's easier for me to keep an eye on you if you're not to far away."  
  
"But Why?"  
  
"...Because on the other side of the rope it's deeper, so I just feel better if you're closer to me Mina. And you can go swimming if you want to you know." Amara stated glancing at the girls splashing in the water and gesturing towards them.  
  
"I know but I wanna stay hewe and spend time wit you if it's ok wit you." Mina remarked sweetly.  
  
"Of corse it's ok." Amara smiled. Picking Mina up she sat in one of the pool's lounge chairs and swung Mina up onto her lap.  
  
Giggling Mina hugged Amara and smiled back up at her.  
  
"Amawa, I was wondewing... how did you fiwst meet Seiy Seiy?"  
  
"Well... um... he kind of just bumped into me..." Amara mumbled   
  
  
  
"So den when did he ask you out?"  
  
"..........."   
  
"Well?" Mina insisted eagerly.   
  
"Well... um... he kind of caught me by surprise when he asked me out... I really wasn't expecting it..." Amara answered warily.   
  
"Oh, but it still must have been nice. When you agweed did you kiss him?" Mina questioned sparkly eyed.  
  
"I guess you could say that." She grumbled recalling the first time they'd 'kissed'. Or more like the first time he kissed her.  
  
"Well ya know, the fiwst time you and Seiy Seiy kissed in fwont of me, even dough he huwt himself and fell, you bofe looked like you enjoyed it." Mina grinned.  
  
Amara tensed realizing what Mina had said.  
  
'Enjoyed it? Well I know Seiya did... But I couldn't have... I DIDN'T! Did I?...... But his lips were so soft... and warm... NO! CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE BEING STUPID! YOU DIDN'T! I DIDN'T!.... Wait a minute...'  
  
"Mina, what did you mean the 'first' time we kissed in front of you?"  
  
"Oh, last night I wokeded up and looked awound fow you or Seiy Seiy but couldn't find you downstaiws, so I went upstaiws to look fow you. I opened up one of da doows that I hewd noise fwom and saw you and Seiy Seiy in bed kissing, so I figuwed I wouldn't bover you and went back downstaiws to sweep on da couch." Mina declared simply.  
  
Amara's face turned bright red as she mentally recalled the night before when she had slept in the guest room with Seiya, and realized now what she had seen them doing.   
  
"What's wong?"  
  
".... N -nothing. Uh just next time knock, ok Mina?" Amara sighed.  
  
"Oh, Sowwy."  
  
"AMAWA! Come swim wit us! Pwease!"  
  
"I'm not wearing my swimsuit right now Serena, I can't!"  
  
"But dis is you'we house isn't it? So can't you just go change?" Serena protested.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Pwease Amawa! I agwee wit Sewena, You should come swim! Pwetty pwease!" Lita begged as well, swimming out to Serena's side.  
  
"Yeah, come on!"  
  
".........."  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
"YATEN! Stop Splashing! I Don't Need The Bath You Do! Come On, Cut It Out!"  
  
'Amara's gonna kill me when she see's this mess!' Seiya thought fearfully, glancing around at the bathroom. Even the ceiling was soaked!  
  
And everything was getting wetter by the second, including Seiya.  
  
'The only fairly good thing about this entire horrible bath is that even though the boys don't have swim trunks to wear I've improvised decently. At least I still found a way to keep them half clothed.'  
  
Darien, Taiki, and Yaten are all wearing there boxers in the bathtub, not that it wasn't going to cause a problem later but at least for now it was working.  
  
"Seiya... Seiya... Seiya.... SEIYA!"  
  
"WHAT DARIEN?!"  
  
"YATEN SPLASHED SOAP IN MY EYES!" Darien cried. Frantically rubbing his face.  
  
"Quick hold youw bweathe!"  
  
"Yaten what are you going to do?! Don't touch him!"  
  
"SEIYA IT STINGS!"  
  
"DON'T WUB YOUW EYES, IT'LL MAKE IT WOSE!" Taiki shouted fighting with Darien to pull his hands from his face.   
  
"Hold youw bweathe Dawien!"  
  
"YATEN DON'T T- YATEN!"  
  
Between all the yelling, splashing, and fighting going on among everyone Seiya couldn't stop Yaten from dunking poor Darien underwater. Let alone get Taiki to stop pulling on Darien's arms in an attempt to make him stop rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Thewe, bettew?" Yaten questioned yanking Darien up spitting and sputtering.  
  
"...No? Den winse!" Yaten stated shoving him back underwater.  
  
"YATEN!" Seiya shouted pulling Darien from his grasp and out of the water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cut it out!... Are you ok Darien?" Seiya asked him, now sitting in his lap coughing.  
  
"... Yeah, my eyes don't huwt no mowe either."  
  
"See, I was just twying to help!"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Yaten, but you know that none of this would have needed to happen if you would have just stopped splashing when I told you to. That's why you need to stop when we tell you to, understand?"  
  
".... I guess..." Yaten replied blandly, staring strangely at Taiki.  
  
"Go duck go, Go duck go..."  
  
Sighing at Yaten Seiya turned his attention to the odd chanting coming from the corner of the tub to see Taiki racing a little rubber duck against a floating rubber frog. He was routing on the duck excitedly as it slowly made it's way past the frog.  
  
Just as the little ducks beak hit the end of the tub Taiki shouted winner and held the duck up out if the water happily.   
  
"................"  
  
"................"  
  
"What's wong? Did I do something wong? Why awe you stawing at me like that?"  
  
"Uh.... nothing, you didn't do anything wrong... but where'd you get those two from?" Seiya questioned oddly pointing to the two rubber creatures.  
  
"Oh dease? They was in hewe when I camed in. This one says Amawa and this one says... M-Mi... Mi..."  
  
"Michelle?" Seiya cut in.  
  
"YEAH! This one says Amawa and this one says Michelle." Taiki declared once again. Pointing to the frog first and then the duck.  
  
"Can you pass me the frog please Taiki." Seiya requested extending his hand out in his direction.  
  
Once it was placed in his hand Seiya scanned the little green frog quickly before flipping it over and reading the bottom.  
  
'Amara? Why does she have a little rubber frog? Why not the duck?... Uh, that was a stupid question! I think all this is starting to get to my head.' He sighed aloud.  
  
"Seiya... I'm cold." Darien shivered still on Seiya's lap.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, here." He replied reaching for a towel and wrapping Darien in it.  
  
"Well no use in me trying to keep dry now anyway." Seiya declared lifting Taiki up out of the water towards himself.  
  
Soon enough all three of the boys where out of the tub and wrapped in a towel while he tried to dry up the bathroom as best he could.  
  
"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get until everything dries on it's own completely." Seiya sighed glaring at Yaten.  
  
"What?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Seiya it's cold, can we get dwessed now?" Darien complained breaking Seiya's glare with Yaten.  
  
"Oh... well first we have to clean your clothes before you can wear them again."  
  
"How long is dat going to take?!"Yaten whined squeezing his towel tighter around himself shivering.  
  
"Not that long, come on let's go take care of it right now." Seiya replied leading the boys out of the soaked bathroom.  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
"Oh come on Amawa, PWEASE! PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE!"  
  
"Ok ok Serena! But first I need to get my swim suit on and that's upstairs, I can't leave you swimming here alone."   
  
"So we'll get out! We can wait till you get back. Wight?" Serena eagerly stated.  
  
"Yeah!" The other girls giggled climbing out of the pool and running for there towels to dry off and wait.  
  
"Ok, come on. Wait in this room ok?" Amara questioned leading the girls into a warmer room and closing the pool door.  
  
"Now stay here and I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"Ok." The girls agreed, already bouncing around excitedly.  
  
"Amawa..." Mina started quietly. "Can I go wit you? Please"  
  
"Why? You can just stay here if you want to. It won't take me long."  
  
"I know, I just want to go wit you. Can I, please!" Mina begged.  
  
"Ok, come on you can help find my swim suit alright?" Amara announced smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Girls remember, stay here! And Mina is coming with me, so I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok ok Amawa, huwwy up! Go get youw baving suit on alweady so we can all swim!" Serena urged smiling.  
  
"Alright Serena. Come on, let's go Mina." Amara laughed leaving the room, and heading upstairs.  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~   
  
"Ok... now where is the washer and dryer?..." Seiya questioned out loud, wandering around the first floor.  
  
"SEIY SEIY, DAWIEN! Dis way!" Serena yelled out waving her hands.  
  
"Hey girls what are you doing here? Where's Amara?"  
  
"We whewe swimming! But Amawa went to go get something so we have to wait hewe till she gets back."  
  
"Yeah, she took Mina wit 'er." Lita added agreeing with Trista's statement.   
  
"She's taking kinda wong though!" Hotaru moaned leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well if you want, after I throw these clothes in the wash for the boys I'll watch you all so you can still go swim till Amara gets back ok?"   
  
"OK! Tanks Seiy Seiy!" Hotaru shouted running into the pool room followed by the other girls.  
  
Laughing at the eager girls Seiya threw the boys sticky clothes in the washing machine, which just so happened to be conveniently right next to the pool room then he took a seat on one of the pool chairs to watch the girls swim after warning the boys not to.  
  
"Well wherever Amara is I just hope she doesn't go into that bathroom for awhile." Seiya cringed thinking of how she would yell at the site of it.  
  
"Hmm... if this was all she was doing while I was trying to give those boys a bath then that is so unfair!" He started complaining to himself.  
  
Right at that moment Amara walked into the room quickly looking down while she spoke.  
  
"Hey girls I couldn't find my stupid whole piece so for now I have to wear this dumb Bi..ki..ni..."  
  
A wave of shock shot through Amara as she looked up abruptly and saw Seiya standing in the room, staring at her in amazement. Just as shocked as she and now scanning over her features intently. As she watched Seiya look her over slowly Amara's face reddened rapidly. And watching Seiya's lips part in a breathless 'wow' at her made her entire body tingle strangely with warmth and total embarrassment as Amara's face grew as flushed as it possibly could.   
  
"W-what are you doing here?!" Amara demanded. The embarrassment in her voice unmistakable as she tried to be stern. Standing before him in only a thin rose-red two piece tie bikini with floral designs she looked to him more radiant and exotic then ever.   
  
Trying hard himself Seiya attempted to force down his own strange desires and unusual urges to tempt her seductively before he spoke. Though his words still flowed soft and breathless, making her emotions run wild.  
  
".......Well, I saw all the girls waiting by the pool so I asked them where you where and what they where doing. They said you went to get something and Hotaru complained you where taking to long so I offered to watch them till you got back..."  
  
"..............."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Stop staring at me!" Amara shouted yanking a towel in front of herself desperately.  
  
"I'm only dressed like this because I agreed to swim with the girls! Not so I can stand here for you to stare at me and take perverted mental pictures!"  
  
"I'M NOT!... It's just you look so... so... sexy." Seiya stated slowly, his face showing clearly his shock and enjoyment.  
  
"You perv..."  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT! I'm just a guy, and you're in a bikini! What else would I do at this rare moment?!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amara shouted, her face practically as red as her swim suit.  
  
"Ok fine go swim then, I'm just waiting for Yaten, Taiki, and Darien's clothes to finish washing. So I'll sit right here in this chair." Seiya finished sitting down and motioning his hand towards the water.  
  
Once Seiya's back was turned Amara started making her way slowly towards the pool, trying to stay out of his sight as best as she could. Letting her towel drop and pool around her feet Amara quickly leaped into the water and was soon surrounded by all the girls except Mina. She was watching from the pool side when Yaten ran up behind her and pushed her, shouting Mina grabbed onto him and they both fell in.  
  
"YATEN!" Seiya started, but then watched him come up out of the water coughing and spitting out water.  
  
"Ha! You see, that's what you get when you keep misbehaving!" He laughed as Yaten crawled back out of the pool soaking wet.  
  
Once out Yaten turned around to glare at Mina angrily but before he could she simply stuck her tongue out at him and quickly disappeared under water.  
  
"Here, dry yourself off, leave Mina alone, and sit down." Seiya laughed throwing another towel at Yaten.  
  
In the mean time Taiki was keeping himself busy by reading the directions on pool items while Darien messed with a pot of roses, pulling the closed rose buds open and tugging at the leaves on each of them.   
  
Pulling on one leave Darien made a little bee fly out.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Shouting Darien swatted at the bee a couple of times and took off running.  
  
"SEIYA, MAKE IT GO AWAY!"  
  
"What? Make what go away?"   
  
"THIS!" Darien shouted running past Seiya followed by the little bee.  
  
"SEE IT?! HOW BOUT NOW?!" He yelled running past him again.  
  
"KILL IT! GET IT AWAY!" Darien shouted running by again waving his hands.  
  
"Ok ok, stay still!" Seiya remarked picking up the magazine on the side table swinging it and missing.  
  
"I CAN'T! IT'LL BITE ME! JUST... MAKE IT... DIE!" He moaned.  
  
"Ok I'm trying!" Swinging once more he hit the bee off balance and it stumbled to fly then attacked him.  
  
"RUN!" Grabbing Darien's hand Seiya took off running, the two of them followed by the little bee.  
  
"SEIYA! I TINK YOU MADE IT MAD!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO TUGGED ON IT'S HOME!"  
  
"DID NOT! I TUGGED ON A GWEEN TING!"  
  
"THAT WAS A LEAVE! STUPID BEE! DARIEN, HOLD YOUR BREATHE!" Seiya shouted grabbing him and leaping into the pool.  
  
"SEIYA! What on Earth is your problem?!" Amara questioned angrily lifting Darien up out of the water and oddly holding him like he was her child.  
  
"He was messing with one of your stupid plants and got us both attacked by a bee! It wouldn't go away. So... I took him and leaped into the water. You should really spray those plants for bugs!" seiya sighed looking into her furious face.  
  
"If you keep this up you're going to end up hurting one of these kids and that's the last thing we need to happen! Now start paying more attention to them, go check on the boys clothes, and go change out of your wet clothes now. You can borrow some of my clothes, it's in my room. And hurry up." Amara finished staring at him sternly.   
  
Sighing and mumbling to himself Seiya got out of the pool and headed to the dryer.  
  
"AMARA, LET THE BOYS KNOW THERE CLOTHES ARE DRY, I'M GOING TO CHANGE." He shouted from the other room.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Glad to not have to deal with the children for a few minutes seiya headed up the stairs.  
  
"How does she do it?.... I can't even take care of just those three boys without screwing up, yet she can take care of all eleven of them! What kind of training did she get?! And where!"  
  
Walking into Amara's room Seiya looked around for both her draws and closet trying to find clothes he could wear.  
  
"Amara looked so sexy in that bikini, I wonder if she has anything else like that..." He grinned pulling open one of her draws.  
  
"Lets see... pants, shirts, shorts, tank tops, skirts, pantihose... SKIRTS AND PANTIHOSE'S! Hmm... could these be Michelle's things or does Amara really wear this stuff sometimes?... Oh well, non of my business." Seiya shrugged walking over to her closet.   
  
Rummaging through Amara's clothes there he found something decent to wear and tried to pull it out unsuccessfully. Trying again Seiya yanked harder shaking the top rack of the closet causing a box to fall and spill all over him.  
  
"Ok not good! Amara's gonna kill me if she finds out I made a mess of her stuff!"  
  
Shoving one more of the items back into the box he stopped to look at it. It was a small and almost completely see through black kilt made out of exquisite fabrics, each with an unusual yet attractive design and connected with a lace up to a silky bra like top.  
  
"LINGERIE! AMARA HAS LINGERIE?! Ok now things are really getting weird..."  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~   
  
"Quick Quick, hurry up! Everyone dry off and stay here! I'll be right back!" Amara stated drying off as fast as she could with a towel and running towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Whewe awe you going?"  
  
"Right upstairs! I'll be right back though so don't worry! Watch everyone for me Trista!" She shouted running up the stairs.  
  
'Oh I hope Seiya didn't find that stupid box!' Amara thought speeding to her door.  
  
Barging into the bedroom she saw him shoving everything back into the box.  
  
"SEIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT BOX?!!!" She shouted angrily glaring at him.  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THE BOX FELL ON ME!"  
  
"WELL HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?"  
  
"Honestly Amara, I was more interested in finding dry clothes!" Seiya sighed.  
  
"BUT I DON'T SEE ANY CLOTHES IN YOUR HANDS SUITABLE FOR YOU TO CHANGE INTO!" She announced referring to the lingerie he was holding.   
  
"Ok, calm down. I think we need to talk." Seiya stated sitting in one of the rooms un-cushioned chairs so he wouldn't wet anything.  
  
"WHAT FOR? OUT OF EVERYONE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I'VE HAD TO WATCH THE MOST AND I DON'T THINK I NEED TO DECLARE ANYTHING WITH YOU!"  
  
"Because, just look at the way everything is going now, we obviously need to work some things out here."  
  
"..............fine." Amara agreed and lied down on her bed still in just the little red bikini.  
  
"But the first thing I want to tell you is that all that lingerie and girlie stuff in my closet and draws is just things Michelle keeps buying for me in hopes that I'll start wearing it. She insists that I keep it all. She says I may actually want to wear it some day." She sighed calming down slightly.  
  
"Well is that the same thing she said about this bikini because if it was then I think she was right." Seiya grinned scanning her slender body. "It really does make you look beautiful you know."  
  
Feeling her face heat up Amara shoved it into her pillow knowing it had crimsoned at his remark. And pulling her hand forward accidently slapped him across the face.   
  
"HEY! I was trying to be nice you know?!" Seiya growled rubbing where she had slapped him.  
  
Trying not to laugh at her mistake she sighed into the pillow and turned around to face him.  
  
"Seiya we honestly need to go buy some clothes and things for the kids because we don't have a clue how long it could take for them to go back to normal, and I don't even know what made them change in the first place!"  
  
"Yeah you're right we do need to go shopping, we also need to stop at my house so I can get some of my clothes before tonight." He agreed.  
  
"AAAMMMAAARRRAAA!!!"  
  
Sighing Seiya and Amara looked at each other hearing a loud crash and started running out the door.  
  
"This is your fault..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
=^_^= ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
There, that's it for this chapter. Don't worry though, I know this one wasn't as great as you might have planned but like I said a bunch of stuff came up and you all where getting edgy so I wasn't going to keep you waiting. But I PROMISE you there is going to be an extremely humorous chapter, and for the few who want it an extremely romantic chapter. I will put all my devotion into it for you! Also I welcome anyone who wants to talk to me, I'd love to hear from everyone and get to know you better! (^-^) You can e-mail me at Seiyas_angel@excite.com or instant message me at one of my many screen names lol! I use MSN 6.0 (with the e-mail address foxychika27@hotmail.com) or my Aim or Yahoo using the screen names Seiyas Angel 27 (-AIM) and Amara_kou27 (-Yahoo). So talk to me! And be sure to always REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
P.S. For anyone that cares to know me and EPM have already made up, he's now my Onisan! lol. 


End file.
